The Green Grass of Home
by Wrexscar
Summary: A story that starts in the summer before fifth year and ends where it ends. Daphne pov. Cover Image Daphne Greengrass by Libaros. Found on Deviant Art used with Permission.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne. 1

Disclaimer

This is a work of fanfiction. I make no claims of ownership over these characters and settings.

J. K. Rowling owns Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter and other characters. No profit is made from this work.

Forword.

This tale starts in the summer after GoF. It will be a canon divergent tale. Everything that happened in the books prior to this tale happened. So it is not AU but divergent. This tale will be from Daphne's POV so unless I explicitly contradict it the events of OotP will happen as JKR described them. This will be a long story. I intend for it to go on post Hogwarts. However expect some time jumps. How long this will take for me to write I have no idea. At the moment it's taking me close to one month to write a chapter. Rating is a T. In my head that allows swearing, mild violence and sex references.

XXXXX

Daphne poured a little gun oil onto the rag before using the stick to force it down the barrels of her gun. First the right then the left. The smell of gun oil was the smell of home to her. Another two years she could get measured for her own but Purdey had been definite, they wouldn't even consider it until she had stopped growing. As it took them eighteen months to craft one she would have outgrown it before they were finished.  
At five foot six for the last year Daphne considered it reasonable to say she had reached her full height but the gun makers had their rules and while she had pushed, it was obvious they were unyielding on this.  
Her father had watched amused from the side-lines only intervening when he believed she was on the verge of being black listed by the craftsmen.  
So for now she cleaned her grandmother's side by side twin hammer before returning it to its place in the cabinet.

She sneezed, and then again. Glancing around to see she was alone before hawking and spitting in a most unladylike manner. Plucking pheasants was a job she hated but it had been made clear to her if she wanted to take the guns out and shoot then she would have the burden of cleaning the guns and cleaning the birds.  
She was about to spit again when an elf appeared causing the feathers to fly out on the edge of displaced air.

'Mistress Daphne." The elves ears dropped in a disappointed manner. "Lord Greengrass wishes to speak to you."

Daphne paused to take in her own appearance, the mud smeared jodhpurs, at least she hoped it was mud. Her blouse that had translucent spots with oil and over everything was a covering of feathers.

"Could you ask my father if I have time to wash or should I go straight there?" She watched Smeatle disappear. He acted as her father's factor on the estate. In most matters he spoke for her father but when it came to the family he was more cautious. Although the fact be had returned to ask showed her father's mood.  
Smeatle popped back in. "He says you have an hour. He will be waiting in his study. He told me to tell you this will be a business meeting."

Daphne nodded her head in thanks but her mind was already spinning. It was a rare event for her to be allowed into the study but for her father to call her for a meeting was a unique circumstance. 

X

She gave herself a final check in the mirror before stepping out of the room. The dark formal robe made her blond hair seem brighter. The ends curled up slightly, a sign she had dried her hair too quickly. Her robe open at the front showed a muggle style white blouse beneath. She knew some of her father's friends would not approve but Cygnus Greengrass moved effortlessly between the two worlds. Their history in the wizard world brought them respect; their muggle holdings brought the Greengrass family wealth.

She gathered herself outside the heavy dark oak door, taking a deep breath she knocked and waited.

The door opened to her father's study, and she looked around slowly. While this wasn't her first time in there, both she and Astoria had dared each other to sneak into the room when they had been younger, this was the first she felt able to look around.

Dark woods and leather were the dominant themes. High book cases hugged the walls and leather bound books sat upon them. The desk was definitely mahogany, the patina of hundreds of years of use had coloured the wood. Behind the desk sat a winged back chair and on that hair sat her father. Lord Greengrass, although all it entitled him to was a vote on the Wizengamot and the respect of people who cared about such things. He was in his early fifties and the grey on his close cut hair added to his air of authority.

"Sorry for the delay father, I was cleaning the guns"

"I understand, that's as you've been taught but it's time to put away childish things."

Daphne hid a smile. "Guns are not usually called childish things."

"You are not a usual child and a Greengrass as well. However I'm afraid that events have closed in on us. It's time for you to start your real education." He paused to gather himself and in those moments Daphne read a host of emotions run across his face regret seemed to win the battle.

"Daphne, the head of the family has one primary responsibility?" He looked questioningly.

"The survival of the family." She answered on rote.

"Exactly. As such sometimes one makes decisions that you don't personally agree with, or you find yourself in a situation where all choices seem bad. This is one such time. You will be the next head of the family and the choices I face affect you directly in your immediate future."

He rose from behind the desk and looked out of the window.

"Some history first. Before you were born as I'm sure you well know society underwent a civil war. It started as small acts of terrorism by the time it ended it looked as if society was ready to collapse. Wizards at war, we have such terrible weapons. Someone would speak out against the dark forces when he returned home his wife would kill him where he stood. The imperious is a terrifying weapon, no one trusted anyone. The acts of violence were the worst you could imagine and often carried out on one family member by another. I started as a voice against the death eaters and their cause, then I stayed silent. Then when faced with them directly, when your mother was pregnant, when I found myself standing over her with a knife in my hand knowing I'd been imperioused but not knowing how I got there I buckled. The next time I was told to vote a certain way I did. Knowing that your mother's life and your yet unborn life hung by the thread of my obedience, I gave in."

Daphne felt a growing gnawing horror as she watched her father who had been a tower of strength in her eyes admit that he had given into blackmail.

"The end of this story you know. The Dark Lord tried to kill Potter and the cockroaches scurried back under rocks claiming they too were innocent victims."

"I also know that since then you have diversified our family business and we work as much on the muggle side of the divide as magical and we employ muggleborns whenever possible. " Daphne interjected into his monologue

"All true and all done to try and offset my guilt for that year when I let them control me. Now however I face the same situation again. I was approached at the start of this week, The Dark Lord is back, they claim and I believe them because without him backing them they wouldn't dare face me. Their demands go even further than last time."

Daphne felt her temper rise. The only outward sign of this was a slight tightening around the eyes.

"Can't we just tell them to go to hell?"

"For a time but if it leads to war again and we directly oppose them then they aren't known for their mercy."

"So what do they want, what are their demands?"

"A formal allegiance between our house and the Malfoy's"

Daphne felt an icy pit open up in her stomach. Her suddenly clammy hands pushed against the arms of the chair she sat in. She didn't throw her tea cup across the room, she never uttered one of the curses that stood at the forefront of her mind. Instead she heard herself speak calmly. "If you will excuse me father." She never even slammed the door as she left the study.

It was with a calm voice she called for an elf and told him to ensure the stable hands had her horse saddled. She paused in her room only to change to riding boots before striding through the house to the stables.

Her dappled mare was saddled up for her and she swung herself into the saddle with barley a glance at the stable boy who had been holding the horse ready for her.

She knew her destination but for the moment she rode, passing all her fury and anger into the act of urging her horse on. The horse was already at a full gallop as she thundered over the moat. She felt tears fall from the wind in her face and her own emotions allowed to run free.

She reigned in her horse and allowed her to walk back towards the hall although home wasn't her destination, she was heading for the little folly tower that had been her destination even when she had ridden past it at full gallop.

She allowed herself to slump and fall out of the saddle rather than her usual elegant dismount. There was no excuse of the wind as she wept and punched at the ground.

"A formal alliance." She spat the words out. "Never."

Her horse came over and nuzzled her and she then looked up to see it shiver in its own sweat. She cursed her own selfishness and ripped a strip from her robe and began to rub down her horse, her anger had overcome her training, she should have walked the animal longer, and taken care of her immediately, as it was her mare was on the verge of cramping and getting chills.

Her duty as a rider was to care for her mount, which was what she did ripping another stretch of material from her robe. Her first duty as the next head of the family was to the family survival not her own cares or feelings. Once she had her horse warm and dry she sat back and against the cold stone of the folly.

This was her normal place of relaxation but not this time, her brow creased with thought all that she do from now must be for the survival of the family. Not her own selfish whims.

With this thought clear in her head she walked her mare back to the stables, this time speaking and asking the groom to care for her mount, normally something she would do herself but Cygnus Greengrass would only wait for so long before his patience waned.

She called for Smeatle and waited, as her father's personnel elf he was under no obligation to respond to a call from her. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when he popped in front of her.

"Miss Daphne?"

"Is my father available to continue our meeting?"

"Yes Miss Daphne, he's waiting in his study."

Daphne felt her mouth dry as she nodded her thanks to the elf. Her father was still waiting, how was he going to react from her earlier walk out? He never suffered fools gladly.

Still she was a Greengrass and nothing about this meeting was going to be easy so she straightened her shoulders and prepared herself to speak with her father as an equal rather than a supplicant.

"Enter"

Her father's voice sounded before she could knock a second time. She walked in calmly and sat back down facing him. An eyebrow rose as he took in her appearance mud splattered and frayed edges to her clothes but he didn't comment.

He sat behind his desk looking across at her. Waiting for her to speak.

She swallowed and tried to get some moisture back into her mouth. Eventually she felt she could get some words out.

"What is the head of family's primary responsibility?"

"The survival of the family." He answered amusement in his voice.

"I cannot see a way that I marrying Draco ensures this. It might keep us alive for a short time but it would mean that in a generation the Greengrass family was no more. The seat in the Wizengamot would fall to my son and he would be a Malfoy. Our wealth would disappear as the Malfoy's would never allow our muggle holdings to continue. If luck favours us as a family we might exist from Astoria's descendants but the Greengrass' as a force would be no more." She hurried her way through her preplanned objection.

"Yet you marrying Draco would ensure we are still all alive to continue to plan."

"That is different from the survival of the family."

"So you have an alternative plan? I agree with your analysis but find myself in a position where I can't see better options. Would the Nott's be a better option?"

Daphne swallowed the bile that instantly rose in her throat. "Much worse, Draco thinks he is a leader and a plotter. He believes himself able to carry out dark plans. He is both an idiot and an innocent, he will wet his robe and buckle the first time he sees blood. Theodore is the real deal. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't already killed. There is darkness in him. He watches everything and keeps his mouth shut. He is the truly dangerous one."

She watched as Cygnus noted down her observations. "Are you sure you aren't just objecting to avoid a marriage?"

"Father one thing I've always known is that I'd marry for the good of the family and not for feelings of romance. No, I'm objecting because I wish to see us all live and the family prosper. You said that the Dark Lord looked on the verge of victory before and it all fell in an unforeseeable event. If we allow ourselves to be bound to one side in this conflict then we could face extinction if it we pick the wrong side."

"So what is your solution?"

"You tentively accept the other of alliance on behalf of Astoria."

"Your sister is far too young, No"

"As am I at this moment, it will be three years before it could be announced formally and one more before the wedding can take place. By that time the war will be won or society will have collapsed. Astoria will be the daughter-in-law of the second most powerful man in the country or the Malfoy's will all be in disgrace."

Cygnus nodded his head, not necessarily in agreement of the plan but in his agreement of her analysis. "What of yourself now that you've avoided an unfortunate marriage?"

"I will be taking over the running of all your muggle businesses because you are a Pureblood of distinction and can have no connections to that world. I shall use all that money and connections to ensure Potter and Dumbledore win and my sister doesn't have to go through with that marriage."

"You see yourself marrying Potter?"

"If need be. If I have to, him or Weasley. Longbottom will be head of his own family one day so he is out of the question. I have to marry a minor family or a son low down the pecking order."

She watched as her father leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. After a minute he spoke. "If you do this you realise I will have to disown you?"

"Denounce certainly, I'd rather not be cast out of the family."

"Once it became clear you were choosing sides and it looked like war was breaking out then you would be unable to come home."

"I understand."

"Allow me to think on this Daphne, this is something I hadn't considered. Your plan has merit on first glance but let me pick at it."

Daphne got to her feet the dismissal clear.

"We will need to work on your temper. You did slip quite badly earlier. The head of house should always appear to be in control."

She nodded her acceptance at his rebuke.

"Although it was far from a tantrum. You spoke civilly but it was also clear that what control you had was only hanging by a thread."

Daphne waited to see if her father would say more but that was his final word, she let herself out and made the journey back to her rooms.

She glanced down at her riding boots, they were always difficult to remove by herself but she knew any second now she would have company. She counted down from ten and was slightly surprised she made it as far as three when Astoria burst into the room and bounced on the bed.

"What did father want? He called you into the office then you ran off and went back." She had had managed all that in one explosive breath.

"Breath Stori." Daphne pointed down at her boots and Astoria got of the bed and began to helpher ease them off.

Daphne looked across at her sister and felt the pangs of guilt. "Stori, do you still have that crush on Draco?"

"Is he still dreamy? Of course I still have a crush on him. The only thing I don't understand is how you don't."

Daphne held back her comments about him being an arrogant idiot.

"Anyway what's that got to do with your talk with father?"

"Everything really. The Malfoy's wish a closer alliance with House Greengrass. "

Daphne watched her sister brow wrinkle as she considered that.

"Marriage?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so. They suggested Draco and me but I suggested you instead. It'll be years before it can become formal so you have plenty of time to change your mind." Daphne trailed off as she realised what the implications of her plan would mean for her sister. Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug.

"Best sister ever. I had so many plans as to how I was going to get my hooks into him and you just hand him to me prepacked. The Malfoy's are probably richer than us. Narcissa never wears anything but the best and soon that will be mine. I thought I'd have to sleep with him and get pregnant but this is so much better, they even think this is their idea. "

Daphne felt her head spin at her sister's revelation. "I thought he was dreamy."

"He's easy on the eye certainly but he has two important features. He's rich and he's a lot more stupid than he thinks he is. `

Daphne felt her jaw hang open but knew that wasn't a good look on her so shut it swiftly. She pulled Astoria into a hug. "My devious little snake. You are a credit to house Greengrass."

"And what about the future Lady Greengrass as she has passed down the chance to marry the Malfoy where does she have her sights set?"

"Only the best for me dear sister, I'll marry Harry Potter."

Daphne was pleased to see her sister's mouth drop open at this revelation.

"Potter? Have the two of you even spoke?"

Daphne waved her hand to dismiss her sisters concerns. "Details. My dear mere details."

Later after Astoria had returned to her rooms Daphne lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Despite her blasé attitude she didn't know how to get close to Potter, she corrected herself Harry, it would be best to think of him as Harry. She needed to consider what her objectives were. The primary one would be to stop the Malfoy's and his group of death eaters.

Harry was ridiculously naïve about the workings of the world. His capitulation to the Triwizard Tournament had demonstrated that. She could have found several loopholes after just an hour of thinking. Her family lawyers would have taken the contract to pieces. No it was obvious to her that if was going to survive this he would need better help than he was getting. His two best friends weren't up to the task Hermione while able to discover anything in a book was new to this world and the hundreds of unwritten rules and little quirks of society passed her by. Weasley on the other hand fitted her Slytherin prejudices of what a Gryffindor was perfectly. Rash, impetuous and never one to consider the implications of an action unless of course he was playing chess. She hoped she could approach Harry directly or if that failed through Hermione. Getting close to Ron would be the harder course of action and the more unpleasant.

She moved over to her desk and started to make notes on parchment. Listing Harry circle of friends and acquaintances and her best point of contact with the group. It would be possible to play the pure blood game with the Longbottom's invite them to events and gatherings. Seamus and Dean were both approachable by a pretty face. Although getting involved with them would make it harder to get close with Harry.

She paused to consider the enigma that was Harry Potter, the most quiet and reticent, fame hungry, saviour and danger to the wizarding world. The Prophet was busy spinning stories against him at the moment. If the Dark Lord had returned and this was the assumption they were all working on. She paused to make a note on her parchment. Defence lessons. She circled it and placed an asterisk next to it, if she was going to place herself on a side that she'd have to fight, she wanted to survive.

She returned to her plans. The Greengrass could use their position to put weight on the Prophet but her father had to be seen to support the establishment.

Still the way he'd allowed Rita to treat him last year showed he had no training in this sort of thing. Her thoughts kept going back to her glib line to her sister. I'm going to marry Harry Potter.

Would she? She knew almost nothing about him. There were the facts that were public record, the whole boy who lived thing, although that would be better off called legend than fact. Then there was the boy she shared one lesson a week with. Harry in potions was a boy constantly on the defensive. Sometimes defiant others guarded. Harry the quidditch player was none of these things. On a broom he was open and free. Uncoached and wild, his talent was nothing like the professional players she'd watched but it was more impressive for all that. Then there was scarhead that Draco hated. Harry seemed to have the uncanny ability to thwart whatever simple scheme Draco had thought up. First year he and his friends had done something and no one was clear what that had got them the house cup. Second year the whole heir of Slytherin had fizzled out. There were rumours then of Harry having rescued Ginny Weasley. Daphne paused to make a note of her name in the potential problems she would face in befriending Harry.

Third year Draco's plans to have the Hippogriff killed came to nothing. Nothing was proven but Draco and Snape thought Harry had stopped that somehow. Then there was the whole Triwizard event last year. Again Harry had entered it. An event for wizards of age. Not only had he not died which Draco had been predicting but he'd won. The other stories were even wilder. That he'd seen the Dark Lord reborn duelled him and lived to tell the tale.

One thing was certain a life close to Harry would never be dull. Providing she, could get close to him and survive. The rumours said Ginny looked half dead, Hermione had been frozen. Sirius Black had been on a rampage and this year Cedric had died. No, her plans came at a cost. She'd have to leave her family home and face dangers and possibly death to try and get close to a boy who might not give her the time of day because of the decision of a musty old hat.

Yet to the Dark Lord the Greengrass family was a disposable pawn. Just a vote on the council and he would kill them if they opposed him. He had to be defeated and if she could prosper the family by beating him that would be even better. She smiled as she absently stroked her cat's belly. For a moment she had almost sounded like a Gryffindor.

No, she would be there on the winning side and she would reap the rewards of the victor. She would see the enemies of her house defeated. Then, she hadn't really thought that far but if Harry won, if she was at his side then they'd be able to change the world however they wanted.

The Greengrass family was liberal by pureblood standards. Her father's elf ran the estate in his name ordering around witches and wizards as he needed. They employed many muggle-borns and even squibs in the stables and grounds. The horses refused to let elves near them and you needed someone who wouldn't be shocked when an elf popped through the house.

This war might be a blight on society but maybe it could be turning into a blessing. Still all this would happen only if she was with Harry.

Daphne idly noted down the names of the girls in Harry's year Parvati, Lavender, Eliza and Faye. As far as she could recall Harry was not particularly close to any of them. Even Parvati who he'd attended the ball with. She also noted down the names of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That was it, Harry had few friends and a small circle of acquaintances beyond that. Every one of them Gryffindor, which made her task as a Slytherin doubly difficult.

Her easiest contact and the one with the least prejudices was Hermione. They shared Runes and arithmancy together. They had the option of extra curriculum work. It should be easy to hook her. Daphne wanted back up plans it was her nature to plan and to have fall back positions ready. The idea of going back with only one option was unthinkable.

Her cat jumped up and decided now was the perfect time to attack her quill. That was Daphne's signal to abandon work for the day. It was still early summer she had plenty of time.

x

It wasn't until two day later she was called into her father's office again. He had moved from his desk and sat at a conference table. Photos were scattered across it in three rough groups. She noticed Harry was at the centre of one.

"Daphne I'm still considering your plan. It has merit and I realise my main objection is an emotional one not a practical one. So you will still need to convince me of that."

Her father then sifted through the photos with her he explained the factions and factions within them as he understood them, she explained the relationships of Harry and his friends as she understood them.

"You have a year I would estimate, a year to befriend them and ready yourself for the coming war. Next summer will be your last here, as a Slytherin sleeping with children of death eaters you may even have to leave school early. Are you prepared for all this?"

Daphne considered fathers question? Leaving Hogwarts early would not be an issue. As the next Lady Greengrass her future was not controlled by academic success or failure. Slytherin's didn't really have friends more mutual allies, She felt a slight pang of guilt over Tracy's fate but it wouldn't stop her from doing what was necessary. Befriending Harry would be problematic but she could only plan so far. The one fact she couldn't deny was she wasn't ready to fight. If she had to use magic in anger she would swiftly fail.

"No, I'm not ready. In my time in Hogwarts we've only had one decent defence teacher." Daphne picked out one of the photos of a man aligned with Dumbledore's group." This one. Would it be possible to hire him as a defence tutor for me? It would be another connection for me to the light side."

Her father paused. "I shall see that you have the resources to do this but it can't be seen to be done by my good graces. Let this be your first lesson in subverting my authority and going against my wishes. I shall try to find him for you but it will be up to you to find a way to make contact with him."

Daphne accepted her father's decision with a nod.

"I shall also find a more socially acceptable teacher for you in case Lupin can't be found. So now for the hard part. Convince this old man to bring my youngest daughter into this scheme."

Daphne was uncertain of her father's reactions so decided to tell him the plain truth. He had was vastly more experienced than her so would spot any spin or manipulation she attempted. As she finished explaining the situation she watched his face but his mask stayed in place.

"Well I suppose we all get the children we deserve. I must have done something right to have two daughters who are plotting to try and marry the two most eligible men of their time in school. I shall speak with Astoria and if you are right then I will put her into your mothers tender care. There is a women who can manipulate a man to her desires. I would suggest a more straight forward approach for you with the young Gryffindors. Hopefully you will succeed and I will live to see both my daughters grow up."

With the warning of the price of failure still fresh in her ears Daphne left her father to his plans as she continued her own.

A.N.

Yes I know Faye is a canon immigrant character. I also know that the evidence for five girls in Harry's year is circumstantial but I don't care.

There we go chapter 1 done.

Reviews are always nice. If you have questions please sign in I can't reply to anonymous reviews. Although the main answer will be, wait and see.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The Green Grass of Home 2.

When Daphne had decided she wasn't going to marry Draco and join Potters faction she had thought that she'd join a life of rebellion. Instead what her father had dropped on her was the running of their muggle businesses. Both those they owned outright and others they had large stakes in. So she met with the family financial advisors. With her father present to introduce her, the tale was always the same as the future Lady of the estate he was increasing her responsibility. She found that the majority of the businesses ran themselves. Her father was only really consulted on major capital outlays. Her father's advice was that if you hire experts trust them to make good decisions.

Still there were areas she wanted to change. She knew that her future on the estate was limited. The ministry was running a spin campaign against Harry and Dumbledore, if it wasn't death eater suggested then it was coincidentally favouring their agenda. To align herself with them would be to move from her home. If her father was right then she would also be a target. She would need a place to live and then places to flee to after that. She had instructed her factor that she had taken on, a muggle-born who would be able to move between the two worlds, to start buying up properties. Property was at a low price but she would have bought it even if it had been at a record high. She wanted places scattered across the country, either anonymous flats or remote and isolated buildings.

In the mean time she read through the companies she was now responsible for, one thing was certain in her father had believed in diversification. She had stakes in engineering companies, farms, shops of all types and various types of manufacturing. She suddenly realised that her magical upbringing had given her a sheltered outlook. She owned companies that made things she didn't even understand. What was a vacuum cleaner she wondered to herself, and why did a vacuum need cleaning? Still today she had other concerns. It had been surprisingly easy to make contact with Professor Lupin.

Her father had talking her through the steps of it.

"So what do we know about Remus Lupin?"

Daphne listed off various facts before getting to werewolf.

"No, Fenir Greyback is a werewolf. Lupin is a man infected with the lycanthrope virus. There is a difference. As a man he will take potions to control his illness."

"The wolfsbane potion." Daphne interjected.

"If he can, wolfsbane is a difficult potion to brew and the ingredients are not cheap, bare that in mind when you meet him. No they are other potions, less effective, easier to make, cheaper to buy ingredients for. They lessen the pain of the transformation, help with recovery time afterwards. So if you want to find an ill man where would you look for him?"

"Apocrathies and potion makers.

"So you shall have people watching these places and waiting to speak with him."

Daphne had followed her father's plan and due to the closeness of the full moon Lupin had been seen, approached and had agreed to a meeting. Daphne looked herself over in the full length mirror in her room. Flat shoes, black tights, a skirt that ended just above the knee, white blouse and black jacket, her blond her fell to her shoulders and curled up with a lot of body. She hoped to pass as just another muggle worker on a lunch break. Slightly young but she didn't want to start experiment with aging potions.

She headed out to the courtyard and one of her agents Williams, was waiting for her. That too had been a surprise, her father had placed a section of staff under her direct control. They were mostly the muggle-born workers on the estate and the family business. She together with her father were planning for a war and a complete separation within the family. Daphne hoped it would not come to that but planning for the worst always gave options if things didn't turn out as badly as you feared.

Williams took her arm and they apparated behind a factory. He handed her bag to her and she followed the overgrown path that led to a set of benches overlooking a water feature. She sat waiting and looked through her bag. On top was a pack of supermarket bought sandwiches which she reluctantly opened,. Sitting and eating was the excuse she needed to wait for Lupin. She was aware that this level of detail was overkill but she needed to pass into the muggle world as easily as the magical one, so best to test the ability now when the stakes were so low. Other items in her bag were an emergency port key and an unregistered wand. It was just layers of failsafe's for what should be a business meeting but she always over planned.

As she took the second bite of the sandwich she heard the sound she recognised as someone apparating in. She saw Lupin headed her way some thirty seconds later. He looked battered and weary. It was only two days past the full moon so she knew he would not be at his best.

His muggle clothes were even shabbier than she remembered his robes had been.

"Professor Lupin." Daphne stood in greeting.

"Just Mr Lupin now." he paused as he tried to remember her name,

"Miss Greengrass. Daphne will be fine." she extended her hand to shake his. She could see the reluctance in his eyes but he slowly returned the gesture.

She gestured to the bench and resumed her place. Lupin sat at the far opposite end from her.

"I was told this was an employment opportunity."

"Yes, I wish to hire a defence tutor and your name is top of my list."

"Why?" he blurted out and then she could tell by the look on his face instantly regretted it.

"Why do I wish a defence tutor or why you? On a very prosaic level Mr Lupin it is Owl year and so far we have had two incompetent teachers and two good ones, one of those good ones was an escaped death eater who was then executed. That leaves me with you. That is a perfectly fine cover story."  
Daphne looked the man over and new that wouldn't be enough to offset his suspicion of her.  
"On another level there is a war coming and I wish to survive it. Your closeness to Albus Dumbledore tells me where you will stand, I will not bow to a mad man will would kill me without a second thought if I crossed him. From what I understand he doesn't allow neutrality. So I need to learn skill beyond what the Hogwarts syllabus teaches. "

"I doubt I could teach you what you need there are not many who could survive a duel with him and I am not one of them. "

"Harry Potter did and you gave him individual lessons."

Lupin arched his eyebrow. "I'm glad to hear that you believe his account, not many do."

"The alternative is to believe Harry killed Cedric and that is impossible. Harry is many things but a killer isn't one of them. That is beside the point. I require a competent tutor and while you are not my only option you are high on my list. This is obviously only summer work but I will pay the same as Hogwarts did."  
Daphne reached into her bag and pulled out a cardboard file holder. "That contains my offer. You'll have the use of an estate property for the summer and expected hours of work. I doubt it will be more than two hours a day but I'm unable to guarantee times. Read it over and let me know your decision. If I haven't heard back from you by Friday I'll have to look elsewhere."

It was more curt than she had planned but she got the sense Lupin would be more interested the less she said. Today she had dropped the bait something about the man said he would land himself.

She stood to leave and Williams approached her and after a quick look around they apparated back to the estate.

She received an owl from Lupin a day later and had him settled into a cottage by the weekend.

Lupin was an excellent teacher. They quickly reviewed her fourth year and found that the fake Moody had stayed close to the syllabus apart from his teaching on the unforgivables.

They stayed away from theory. Lupin expected Daphne to read on her own time, any questions she had were quickly dealt with at the start of each session. With one on one teaching Daphne soon had a firm over view of the fifth year syllabus and had cast if not mastered most of the spells at least once.

She was a month into this schedule meeting with her factors separating her businesses from her father's and defence lessons daily when she got a summons to meet with her father. As with all meetings with her father he was blunt and to the point.

"You need to remember that you're still a child and this is meant to be a holiday. The full moon is approaching and Lupin will be indisposed. Take that time off, ride shoot, whatever you want but take some time for yourself. The world won't end. "

It was a relaxing couple of days. Then she went back to her studies reenergised. However she knew something was the matter when she called into her father's study.

"It seems your would-be boyfriend has done something stupid."

Daphne just raised her eyebrow. She knew her father would get to the point quicker if she kept quiet.

"He has been charged with underage magic."

"So he gets a warning and that's that."

"Oh no, he has cast the patronus charm in front of a muggle making it a breach of the statute of secrecy too. It's also his second offence. He's also Harry Potter at a time when the ministry is doing all in it's power to discredit him. The fact that I know about this should tell you it's not going to be easy for him."

Daphne paused to think. Obviously Harry was a topic of gossip at the ministry. "I take it Fudge is doing his best to load the hearing with his supporters."

"I don't know his plans yet, I'm sure I'll be informed. Fudge is after Potter and Dumbledore for his own reasons but once you add Malfoy into the mix, then you can imagine what Potters chances are."

Daphne nodded her head in agreement. "If you'll excuse me father I feel the need to have a chat with my defence instructor."

"Daphne, it doesn't need to be said but these were just casual remarks that you overheard, you may have changed sides but I most certainly have not."

She saddled her preferred mare and rode out to the outbuilding which Lupin was living in this summer. The walls were a little thicker than average and the windows of a size that it would be hard to imagine a full grown wolf leaving by them. It gave the inside a slightly gloomy feel but Lupin had candles constantly burning, many of which were scented bring the smells of the summer into his house.

She dismounted her horse with a casual grace, loosening straps so she would be comfortable while she spent time with Lupin.

"Professor Lupin." she called while knocking at his door.

He was bare foot and doing up the buttons of his shirt one handed as he opened his door. "Daphne, you're not usually here so early. "

"I'm sorry but as well as wanting my lesson. I have some news that I assume you'll wish to pass on once we have finished."

He nodded at her to continue.

"I don't know if you have heard that Harry has been charged with underage magic and breaching the statute of secrecy."

"I had heard, I was at headquarters last night. He is being moved there."

"Yes but the fact is my father knows about this, he was joking about it. The ministry is preparing something for his trial, I don't know what yet but this won't be a standard hearing. Will you pass on the headmaster, that for my father to know about this something unusual is going on."

"I trust that Dumbledore will be able to keep anything from happening to Harry."

Daphne bit back a retort and smiled as if in agreement. "True but the more he is aware of the easier it will be for him."

After several similar circular arguments she hoped she'd impressed on Lupin the need to pass on the message to Dumbledore.

"Harry was charged using the Patronus charm, when were you planning to teach me that?"

Lupin smiled at that, well not for a couple of weeks but we can start today if you want. The Patronus is a difficult charm to master. In one sense the incantation and the wand movement are more forgiving than the levitation charm. What is difficult to master is the emotion. While casting you have to pull a happy memory and focus it. The memory has to have a purity to it, if your happiest memory is laughing while watching someone fall down the stairs that would be entirely the wrong memory to focus on. So pure happiness, selfless joy if you can manage that. I can't tell you what will work and it's best if you don't ask me because then you start doubting your memories.

Daphne paused to consider, she had been brought up to keep herself reserved. As a daughter due to lead a great house all her life she had been encouraged to keep her face expressionless and her manner reserved. . "If people know what you love and hate they can use it against you." Her father often cautioned. Being sorted into Slytherin had cemented this attitude. Eventually she settled on her love of horse riding, the unfettered joy of riding without restraint.

She focused on the wind in her hair the feel of the churned up earth.

She took her wand and spoke the words.

"Expecto Patronum."

"Don't worry, I've never met anyone who could cast it on their first attempt."

"Give it another couple of goes, possibly with another memory, if you don't get it then we'll stop."

She disliked failure and disliked the idea that horse riding wasn't happy enough. What should she think about? She settled on a childish memory of her and Astoria bouncing on beds having a pillow fight.

This time she managed a thin silver mist.

"Excellent! Really, excellent. That is the best anyone usually manages on their first few goes.

I would suggest we leave it for there today. Otherwise you will start to associate that memory with failure rather than joy. What I do want to do is spend time thinking about that moment, try to remember it as vividly as possible, focus on whatever makes it happy. The easier you recall it the easier you can focus it when next casting the spell.

Daphne would have liked to practice every day for two hours a day but Lupin limited the time she practiced. Even so after only a week of seeing steady improvements going from a mist to a shield she surprised herself when a silver and sleek stallion appeared and charged round Lupin's small holding.

"Fantastic, really well done."

The horse slowed after finding no threat and walked up to Daphne. He looked so real she was surprised that she couldn't smell him.

"I am surprised you got it so quickly." Lupin gave her a knowing glance. "Much quicker than Harry did."

Daphne's smile grew if possible, then a frown creased her brow. "Harry's hearing, it looks like it's going to be more formal than just a panel of three. My father thinks Fudge is trying to get a full Wizengamot trial for him."

"For a simple case of underage magic? That'sridiculous."

Daphne spread her hands. "It's what my father has heard. Astoria keeps asking and he enjoys painting a gloomy painting. I do believe he's not exaggerating. He dislikes being caught out so he'll only share what he's certain will come about."

"I shall pass on that information. Although I may not pass it on to Harry just yet he is worrying enough as it is."

She passed on information as her father discovered it. On the evening of the eleventh her father called her into his study. Sitting on the desk before him was a jewellery case.

"Tomorrow is Harry's hearing. I assume you'd like to come and watch events."

"If that's possible, yes."

"Oh it's quite possible, there are always some seats available for the press and interested parties. For this special occasion of your first Wizengamot session I think you should wear this." He pushed the case towards her.

Daphne opened it and looked at the bracelet inside, it was made of precious gems. Daphne could see diamonds and emeralds and one sapphire. The stones were cut large and ostentatiously.

"Thank you father."

Cygnus Greengrass smiled an uncharacteristically cheeky smile at her. "I know what you are thinking, it's ugly garish and was made by someone with no sense of ascetics. The stones would be better off being cut down and turned into six or seven pieces of more tasteful jewellery. If I didn't know you very well I would think you were actually grateful."

Daphne allowed a smile to come to her face as he correctly interpreted her thoughts.

"It's worth is not in the value of the stones but in the fact there is a ''notice-me-not' charm built into it. You see there are two sets of clasps, when you fasten the silver one it activates the charm, you then fade into obscurity, people may notice someone is there but will not be able to recall who. Unlike an invisibility charm you won't have to worry about people sitting on your knee or slamming doors in your face but provided you don't draw attention to yourself you will be just as invisible, people will forget you are there. A wonderful tool for eavesdropping or going to the Wizengamot and observing. Without this you would have to keep passive now you can freely watch the room, try to guess how the vote will go and pick up on the undercurrent in the room."

"How do you feel the vote will go?"

"There are many variables at play but I think they will favour Potter. First things first he is Potter and while the Prophet may be building a case against him the Wizengamot is usually wise to that sort of thing. The fact that Fudge has decided to try this against him in a full session is more likely to work in Potter's favour than against him. I know the Traditionalists will dislike that fact enough to swing behind him rather than against him. If he has any form of reasonable defence it should go well for him. Malfoy has been quiet on this subject so this is all coming from the ministry not darker powers. Still tomorrow will tell. Fudge has pushed Dumbledore out from his position as Chief Warlock so he shouldn't be dismissed out of hand. That is for tomorrow, right now I want you to put on that bracelet and get to the dining room before your mother, see how long it takes her to notice you are there."

Daphne did as her father suggested and headed out to the small dining room. There would only be family present tonight so they were using the small room, even here the table could easily seat twelve. Daphne took her usually seat and waited at the first sound of voices she fastened the second clasp on the bracelet.

Moments later her mother entered the room closely followed by Astoria, who she had been talking to. Her mother glanced across the table and frowned.

"I think Daphne and your father are having another meeting about Potter's hearing. I trust them not to be late."

"Harry, mother. He does have a first name you know."

"I know very well dear, as I know your sister plans. Our role however is to be the proud purebloods, and if circumstances call for it to go as far as disowning Daphne. So I shall continue to call him Potter as it makes it less likely I will slip in public. You should stick to that as well. Your future betrothed is not particularly fond of him so it would be best if you didn't get overly familiar."

Daphne had to hide a small laugh at the statement Draco wasn't fond of Harry. It struck her as such an understatement it was all she could do to avoid a laugh. She'd obviously made some noise as her mother glanced in her direction but turned away with a frown.

Her father entered the room at that point taking his usual place at the head of the table.

"Where's Daphne?" Calista Greengrass asked after a moment.

Cygnus Greengrass stared hard at Daphne's usual seat. "I believe she is here. Isn't that so Daphne?"

Unfastening the silver clasp on the bracelet she turned to her father. "Yes father, sorry for any upset mother. It was father's suggestion to try out the added features on the bracelet."

Calista turned to her husband. "We shall speak of this later dear, at least we can start dinner on time."

Daphne winced at her mother's tone but at least she was spared any of her mother's ire. They settled down for dinner after that and conversation turned to the normal everyday life. They had just started on desserts, which in Daphne's case was a lemon sorbet when there was a knock on the door and Smeetle entered.

"Apologies my Lord, ladies but a Ministry owl has just arrived. I have brought you the message straight away."

Daphne glanced over to her mother, her lips were pinched as she held back a comment. The whole family knew how much she hated having meals interrupted.

Cygnus Greengrass glanced over the letter. "Smeetle, make sure a fast horse is saddled for Daphne immediately. Daphne, the ministry has pulled forward Harry's hearing from nine to eight in the morning. I would guess they will do staged owls letting people know. Potter and Dumbledore will be the last to be informed. Failure to arrive on time could see him convicted in his absence. Go and inform Lupin of the new development."

Daphne had got to her feet as her father was speaking. The last was said to her back as she bolted for the stables. As she ran head long through the house she hoped Lupin was still at his cottage. Heading into the stables she saw one of hands finishing tightening the cinches of her father's black stallion. She had never ridden this horse before. He was by all accounts hard to control, although her plans involved giving the horse its full head.

This was exactly what she did. She swung into the saddle and kicked in her heels. The horse jumped away into a full gallop. She trusted the animal to find the best path and thundered across the tracks and fields of the estate. It was with some regret she saw Lupin's cottage come into view and she eased the horse down from its full gallop and to a gradual stop.

She swung down before the horse had come to a full stop and began knocking and shouting at Lupin's door. After five minutes she gave into the idea that Lupin was not at home. She bit back a curse and swung back on to her father's horse. She headed back to the house at a canter, there didn't seem to be much point in rushing.

How to find Harry, or Lupin before the morning? The way Lupin spoke "headquarters" was protected by a fidelus charm. Would the Weasley's know? More importantly would they act on a warning from her? Hermione's parents were muggles. Granger wasn't the most common name, she might be findable. She cursed that she hadn't worked on this contingency before.

She slowed the horse to a walk as she entered the stables. With an apology she handed him over to a groom and headed for her father's study.

"From that expression I guess you weren't able to contact Lupin." Her father said as she sat opposite him behind his desk.

"His cottage was empty. He must have headed to what he calls headquarters."

"So, what will you do now?"

"I'm thinking the Weasley's although I'm not sure they will believe me."

"Who else do you know in that group?"

"Hermione Granger, although I'm not certain how muggles could get a message through."

"Anyone else in Dumbledore's group who would be able to get a message through and would give you the benefit of the doubt?"

Daphne ran through various names in her head. Rejecting each one. "No one comes to mind."

"So no one in _Dumbledore's_ group who is famous for giving people the benefit of the doubt, has a well-known contact and would be able to get the message through?"

Daphne resisted the urge to slap herself as it became clear who her father meant. "Thank you father, of course. I shall see if Williams is able to apparate me to Hogwarts."

"Daphne, be careful, that old man is a master chess player. He will try to get move from you than you intend. This meeting more than any other could seal your fate."

"Don't worry father I'm a Greengrass, we always prosper."

As soon as Daphne left her father's study she called her personal elf. "Teacle."

The diminutive elf popped next to her. "Yes your ladyship?"

The elf had become increasingly formal this summer as Daphne had taken on more responsibility. " I need you find John Williams. I want him to apparate me to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Could you tell him please and then find me."

Daphne headed for the sitting room, although she doubted she would have much time to sit. Her mother was sat on one of the chesterfields in the room reading near the open window."

"Mother." Daphne began.

"Don't apologise Daphne, I'm aware that sometimes events overtake our plans. I like family meals and make them a priority because without doing so your father would miss them, as you will be soon."

"I hope not mother but as you said sometimes events overtake your preferences."

Before she could say another word Teacle knocked and let herself into the room. "Mistress Daphne. Williams is heading for the apparition courtyard."

"Thank you Treacle, mother."

The Greengrass house was warded as were many buildings of age and significance against apparition. If anyone could pop in at any moment there couldn't be any security. However the family didn't wish to walk too far before they could apparate in or out, so a courtyard was set up for this purpose. It was here that she headed.

Her heals clacked on the stone paving of the courtyard. She could see two men waiting for her. John Williams she knew, the other she recognised but couldn't put a name to. Their manner became more formal as she approached, standing straighter and conversation ceased.

She glanced between the two men and back to Williams an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"I hope I've not acted out of place ma'am but Teacle says you wish me to aparate you to Hogwarts. I'm a bit concerned about the distance. Hogwarts is close on 500 miles from here. While I could manage that myself it gets trickier when doing a sidealong, so I thought Andrews here could take you up to Newcastle way and I'd do the second half."

"That's good thinking, thank you Williams." Daphne stepped forward and took hold of Andrews offered arm.

"Bede's place." Andrews suggested before Daphne felt the squeezing feeling of apparition. They appeared overlooking a small church with ruined buildings attached. Williams appeared with a crack of displaced air.

"You were right." Andrews said to him ignoring Daphne. "I wouldn't want to go much further."

"Ma'am?" Williams offered his arm to her.

"You do know that's too formal Williams? I'm not the queen." She took his arm and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed again.

They appeared on the road between the village of Hogsmead and Hogwarts castle. Although it had been obviously early evening when they had left Norfolk the sky had brightened noticeably as if they had jumped back several hours rather than hundreds of miles.

"If you would walk me to the gates please. The Forest here always unnerves me."

"It's not exactly tame like the estates woods. I'd want a lot more men with me if I had to go wandering in the heart of that."

With that the two of them fell silent as they walked up the gravelled road leading to the castle gates.

"How far do you want me to go? "

"I think it best if I go in alone, I don't want the headmaster to know exactly who I have with me or even if I'm alone. The more trivial questions he has the longer I can stay away from the more demanding ones."

"As you prefer Mistress Daphne."

With that Williams turned aside and with the ease of a gamekeeper, which was what he was paid as, disappeared into fringes of the woods and from sight.

Daphne turned her face to the castle and walked up the hill to the castle doors.

A.N,

As you can see I've added a cover photo. I also have collected a number of other photos on my deviant art account (same name) that remind me of Daphne. Look for the folder called looking for Daphne.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne 3

X

As Daphne approached the main doors her heart sank slightly. The doors which were always opened in term time were closed and she was suddenly aware that Hogwarts was a castle and by definition they were difficult things to enter if you had to force entry.

As she was within six feet of the doors and she began searching for a knocker of some sort, the doors opened of their own volition. The pair of large oaken doors split down the centre, she was just about to relax when she saw framed in the exact centre of the now open space Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Greengrass, as I know you must be aware the school term has not yet started."

"Yes Professor, I'm hoping to find the headmaster here."

"The headmaster is a busy man Miss Greengrass, can you imagine how much busier he would be if students were allowed to bother him over the holidays?"

"I hope he is busy Professor. I imagine he is polishing Harry's defence for his trial tomorrow. It's that which I need to speak to him about."

"What do you know about Harry's trial?"

"Professor I'm aware of facts that the headmaster probably isn't. If I don't get to speak to him all his preparation will be in vain."

McGonagall pierced her lips. "Very well then but if you are wasted my time you will be the first student to lose points a month before school begins."

"The facts I know are pertinent, if the headmaster is already aware of them then I will have wasted his and your time but if he isn't aware of them, well he needs to be." Daphne realised that her argument ended a little weakly but McGonagall had already conceded her point and was headed off through the corridor. Daphne was content to follow a pace or two back and when McGonagall approached the gargoyle she stayed politely back so she wouldn't overhear the password. The Gargoyle moved to one side and McGonagall beckoned her forward. The pair rode the stairs up and before the deputy head could knock the door opened.

"Ah Professor McGonagall and Miss Greengrass who has already been so helpful to us. What new event has drawn you out that you feel you need to speak to me directly?"

Daphne bit back the urge to make any comments to Professor McGonagall and stepped into the room to speak directly to the headmaster. "My father received a Ministry Owl this evening at dinner. As you know Harry's hearing was due tomorrow at nine and before the full Wizengamot." Daphne waited while Dumbledore nodded in agreement of these facts. "They have changed the time of the hearing. It is now scheduled for eight in the morning."

"Is it now? I imagine that Harry and myself will be the last to be owled. Also those members naturally inclined to support the two of us will have not yet received notification. It seems that Cornelius is doing all he can to win this, even by default. What is your fathers position on this do you know?"

"My father is a traditionalist. He disapproves of any attempt to disrupt the natural order. He considers this is to be a waste of his and the Wizengamots time. As to which way he will vote he has given no hint but the situation is enough to move him away from Fudge."

"And yourself Daphne, where do you interests lie? What do you see as your advantage in helping Harry and I."

"I believe you to be telling the truth about the Dark Lords return. If that is true at some time I will have to make a choice, to bow before him or suffer. I'd rather do neither. I believe you and Harry best placed to stop him. So if I can aid you in small ways. Ways that don't draw attention to myself then I will. I do however live here in this castle and at home with people how don't share this view. So I shall be limited to things like this. If Lupin hadn't left so early and this not such a crucial event I wouldn't have been drawn so far out."

Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses and Daphne quickly looked down at her shoes. When she choose them she hadn't planned on either walking on the roads of Hogsmead or horse riding. She concentrated on the damage she'd done to them until she felt Dumbledore look up.

"I must thank you Daphne for as much as you have done. I shall now alert Harry and various others of the new time. Do you wish to use the floo, or do you have other means of transport."

"The floo at the estate is to closely monitored, thank you headmaster. It would be best if I left the way I arrived."

"Whatever you think best. I shall have Professor McGonagall walk you to the doors at least."

Daphne was content to walk back in silence. She could almost hear McGonagall revaluating her as they walked although she said nothing to her until they reached the doors.

"Would you like me to escort you further?"

"No thank you professor it's still light and I believe I'm safe on the grounds of Hogwart's and once beyond I have my own means."

"As you wish Miss Greengrass. Thank you."

"The last was said just as Daphne had taken her first step and if she hadn't been listening closely she wouldn't have heard it. She smiled to herself as she walked back to the gates. As she passed through them Williams emerged on the path in front of her. His tweeds and stillness had made him almost invisible.

"Back home Ma'am?"

"Yes thank you Williams. Are we picking up Andrews first?"

"That we are Ma'am. As I said it's a long way home and I'd rather not explain to your father how I

left your feet behind in Scotland."

Daphne had heard various horror stories of splinching over the years decided not to answer that and just took his arm.

The next morning Daphne cursed Fudge as her alarm went off at six. She wondered how many of the Wizengamot were doing the same. After her first cup of tea brought by Teacle and her shower she tried to decide what to wear. It was obviously going to be full witches robes today but which one. The Madam Malkin school robe was not going to be an option, that was in her opinion an upturned sack with a hole for her head and arms added. There were times she cursed being blond and black being her best colour. She settled on a black robe although much bet cut and fit for her than the school ones. Also the flashes of silver trim would have Madam Malkin's head spinning too. The next dilemma was the hat. She knew it was traditional but almost no one of her generation wore one. In the end since she was going to spend most of the day inconspicuous, if not close to invisible she decided against it and headed down for breakfast with her father.

Cygnus Greengrass was eating a cooked breakfast at the conference table in his study, Daphne had been told to eat with him the night before, it was far too early for her mother or sister to be up. She was served a simple scrambled eggs and toast not able to face the amount of grease Cygnus was waded through and spilling onto his formal plum coloured wizengamot robes.

"You're making a mess of yourself, what would mother say?"

"She'd complain most about what I'm eating rather than what I'm spilling. I haven't made such a mess that magic can't clean it."

True to his word he flicked his wand over himself as he rose from the table and was back was to his spotless best. Daphne followed her father across the house and into the great hall. This was one of the oldest sections of the house and a fire burned in the large fireplace here. It provided the main source of illumination for this room as the windows while tall were narrow. Daphne knew this room was deliberately chosen as the room to floo from and into for if someone unexpectedly entered they could easily be kept from the rest of the house.

Still here she followed her father in picking up a pinch of powder and chosing the ministry as her destination. She stepped clear of the fireplace and nodded thanks to her father who had used the same spell as earlier to clean the soot from her.

They stopped at security to have her wand checked in, nine and three quarters, rowan wood, unicorn hair core. Then Daphne followed her father across to the lifts and descended to the courtroom that Harry's case would be heard in. Her father greeted and nodded to various fellow members of the Wizengamot but didn't stop. Daphne followed in his wake, playing with the bracelet trying to decide when to fasten it. The courtroom was built like an amphitheatre the spectators gallery was at the highest tier of seating.

"Sit here a while, I doubt many others will sit up here considering the time." He handed her a pair of what appeared to be opera glasses but with various dials and switches on them. "These might be useful but don't use them until the bracelet is fastened and I wouldn't use that until the session starts. Now the traditionalists are gathering and I best go see which way the wind is blowing for them today."

Daphne settled back in her seat and fastened the bracelet as the room began to fill. Her father took his seat half way up the row of seats and a group clustered around him. She counted at least twenty five how seemed to look to him as their informal leader. Other members came in and gravitated to their own factions. In all their must have been close to eighty members filling the benches.

Fudge and his Undersecretary took pride of place in centre seats.

She watched Fudge's face fall as Harry answered the call for the start of session. Where was Dumbledore? Obviously her message had got through as Harry was here on time as were some very obvious Dumbledore sympathisers.

Daphne had to hide her amusement at Dumbledore's entrance which sucked even more confidence from Fudge. Although he didn't do very much as Daphne watched with increased irritation as Fudge tried to railroad Harry.

Eventually Dumbledore produced his witness, she at first failed to convince until she spoke clearly about the effects of a dementor then it was clear she had met one.

Daphne watched the Wizengamot judges as Dumbledore and Fudge argued back and forth. Dumbledore's block and the Ministry loyalists practically cancelled each other out on numbers so it would come down to the traditionalists and other neutrals in the hall. She watched those who she knew to be of the darker faction. Nott sat with Crabbe. How it must stick in Malfoy's throat that Crabbe had a seat here and he did not. When it came to casting vote Nott abstained although Crabbe voted against Harry. Then it was done. The vote was over Harry was cleared and Dumbledore disappeared without a backward glance. Harry stood uncertain what to do but as the Wizengamot members cleared away their papers he headed out of the door at a walk that just slow enough not to be called a run. She headed down the stairs to stand at her father's elbow. She placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm here."

"Stay as you are and follow me."

She watched as her father spoke to various members of Wizengamot. The general feeling was serves Fudge right for getting us up so early.

Eventually after handshakes and low comments that seemed quite self-congratulatory and smug they made their way out of the court room. Her father led them on out and kept to quieter paths but still as they came around a corner they saw Fudge and Lucius Malfoy together. Fudge was still red faced and blustering to Malfoy of the cheek of that child.

The two groups saw each other simultaneously, Daphne held her breathe in an attempt to be completely undented.

"Cygnus." Lucius greeted her father. "What an unexpected pleasure."

"Minister, Lucius." Cygnus returned the greeting. This was devoid of the warmth that he had early spoken to his group members with.

"Cygnus, I can't believe that your faction didn't vote with me. Surely you can't support those wild tales that Dumbledore and Potter are spreading. The boy is nothing but an attention seeker and Dumbledore has lost the plot."

"Well Minister I find that when someone wants a large audience it's best not to give them one. This was a simple case of underage magic. Traditionally dealt by a small hearing. You called the whole Wizengamot together in order to hear more of claims."

"Well yes but I'd of thought you'd of voted for me and against those rocking the boat." Fudge complained Lucius smiled and looked from man to man as if watching a tennis match.

"What is the name of the faction I'm a member of Minister?"

"The Traditionalists"

"Indeed, is it traditional to hold a full Wizengamot for a simple case of underage magic? Is it traditional to hold a court at eight in the morning, is it traditional to change the times of a case with only twelve hours to go. You over played your hand Cornelius. The majority of my group were inclined to vote against you before you opened your mouth. The fact that Potter had a reasonable defence didn't help."

"You can't surely believe that poppycock?"

"No, but you failed to disprove any of it. If you'd put half as much effort into your prosecution as you did into trying to trick Potter and Dumbledore to miss the hearing and then be found guilty in their absence then you might have won today."

"Dolorous felt that would be the best way to win today."

"Minister, while it must be a great comfort to you to have someone whose loyalty you can trust unquestionably, they are not always the best advice givers, sometimes you need critical thinkers on your team. Loyalty is a good start for advisors but unquestioned loyalty and you may as well talk to a mirror. Now if you'll excuse me Minister, Lucius I'm late for breakfast."

Daphne followed her father as he strode off. Once he was in the lifts heading back to atrium he spoke to her. "If your still here you can take off that bracelet now."

He sighed as she unfastened. I'm glad I didn't lose you, your mother would not have been pleased. Speaking of which we had best make a special effort to not allow anything disturb dinner for the rest of the week."

They kept quiet until they were back in Cygnus' study. Daphne sipped at her tea while Cygnus breathed in the fumes of a strong black coffee.

"So what did you think of your first Wizengamot session?"

"It was fascinating, although I still can't see what Fudge hoped to gain from having it in full session. There were some there whose position was fixed from the start but of those who appeared to me to be neutral took their cues from Madam Bones once she seemed convinced the room followed her."

"His plan was for Harry to not turn up. A tribunal would be more inclined to wait. A full Wizengamot session starts on time. He didn't have much of a back up plan. He was unhappy to see Harry and sick to see Dumbledore. The question is why?"

"Because his case was weak."

"But if Fudge really thought that this was a case of Harry showing off, that no Dementors were present then it shouldn't have been too hard to prove they where all at their posts."

"Who does control the dementors?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Dumbledore. The Prison warder of Azkaban, and the Minister himself have amulets that can give them commands and enables them to understand them in return. Do you think there is something in Dumbledore's allegation?"

"I know that the undersecretary Umbridge was very quick to jump on that point."

"So have you wondered why I was so blunt to Fudge in the corridor? He was expected the traditionalists to blindly follow him. I was speaking on behalf of my group. If he wants our support he will need to give us some of our demands. It's never good to just follow him without getting something in return."?

"What if Malfoy had told you to vote against Harry?"

"One vote wouldn't have made much difference. What Fudge forgot we aren't just politicians but we're Judges too. Precedent is a worrying thing, no one was really going to throw out a reasonable defence. Even if it was Potter. Do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

"I shall see if Lupin is back, other than that not much today."

"Daphne, you are far too young but see if Williams can teach you apparition before the summer is done."

"Thank you father, I was wondering about that. Do you want the bracelet back?"

"No it's yours now, use it wisely and sparingly. Its effectiveness fades over time and the gems need to be recut with new rune sets. That is what makes that thing so costly, not the actual gems."

She left her father and went to her room to change. One pair of shoes ruined in twenty four hours was enough. She changed from witches robes to practical riding clothes, before heading to the stables.

Today she had time to saddle her own horse. Riding her father's stallion had been a thrill yesterday but she preferred her own horse. The sun was shining a dappled light through the trees as she hacked her way through the woods to Lupin's cottage

The lesson with Lupin went well, he too had heard that Harry had been cleared and this affected both their moods. The rest of the summers lessons with him progressed well. They had finished the standard fifth year spells and progressed on to duelling and then battle spells which were entirely different again. She was nowhere close to being able to defeat him but felt more confident in her abilities to at least survive than she had before her the summer started. Unfortunately her time with Williams wasn't as profitable and she wasn't able to make any head way on apparition. She surmised the age restriction was there for a purpose. Meanwhile her property portfolio kept growing as she purchased more student houses and isolated buildings.

She knew she had to buy some new school robes but kept pushing this back as she was waiting for the school book list to come out. Finally after a letter from a bored Tracey turned up she arranged to meet with her friend for ice-cream and shopping in Diagon Alley.

Daphne had dressed in her usual mix of magical and muggle that she favoured. Tracy was more traditional in her dress. Daphne had noted on many occasions Tracy who was a halfblood in a house that favoured blood purity and in a year with a number of outspoken members tended towards more traditional forms than most of the purebloods. All she needed Daphne thought as she approached was the hat to be the full stereotype. Daphne cleared her throat and Tracy looked up from her copy of the Prophet.

"Daphne, I was half expecting you to cancel on me."

"You know me Tracey, once I say I'll do something then I will."

"Yes the trick is getting the agreement out of you." Tracey folded the Prophet and put it down on the table.

"The headline was about Dumbledore's failure to hire a defence tutor. "Is that why the booklist is so late this year? The headmaster can't find anyone to do the job?"

"Tracey, what have I told you about believing the Prophet? Although once you get past the outrage and shock this does appear to be true."

"What do you know? You're only this close mouthed when you know something."

Daphne nodded in acknowledgement. "The Prophet is building a case. Fudge has something planned. There are mutterings that he may use an Educational Decree to appoint someone."

"An Educational Decree, I've never heard of them."

Daphne had by now sat down and leaned her head in closer to Tracey. "They were last used when Phinias Black was Head so I doubt you would. The fact we are tested by examiners from the ministry and not our own teachers was passed be an educational decree and was controversial at the time. Imagine how many Gryff's would pass potions if Snape marked the exam."

"So does Fudge need the Wizangamot approval for these?"

"That's where the politics come in. As Minister he has the power but as it hasn't been used for so long so whatever he does will be controversial. So it will be something mild. If the headmaster can't find a suitable candidate then the ministry can appoint someone. That's why the prophet is full of stories about the bad appointments and questionable decisions."

"How do you know all this?"

"My father's in the Wizengamot so he picks up the news, official and gossip. As for when they were last used when he mentioned them and I knew nothing about them I looked them up. You know how I hate being out of the loop for information."

Tracy paused in her next comment as the waitress came and took their order. When she had safely returned to the café she leaned in close and lowered her voice. "Do you believe he is back? You-know-…"

Daphne held up her hand to stop her finishing. She opened up her handbag and took out a spiral notepad and biro.

"Are you sure you're a pureblood?"

"Much more convenient than parchment and quill." Daphne drew up two columns pro and anti. "Let's look at the evidence. Potter say's so and Dumbledore believes him."

"Pretty poor."

"True one account from a not altogether reliable witness. However if he's lying we have to explain Cedric's death and Potter's injuries on that night. I'm told he was subjected to the Cruiatious curse."

"I should never have told you that." Tracey muttered. "I help out in the infirmary to help my healer training not get gossip."

"So do we believe Cedric used the Cruatious on Harry and Harry killed him in response?"

"Never."

"It does seem unlikely. Dumbledore has invested a lot in this explanation. He's allowed Fudge to strip him of the title Chief Warlock, Something he's been forever. Why would he do this? Do we believe Dumbledore is taken in by Harry's lie or is there another explanation?"

Tracey paused in thought while the waitress brought their ice-creams. "The Prophet's theory is that Dumbledore is trying to destabilise Fudge so he can make a grab for power."

Daphne has just put a large spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth but raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No I don't believe that, even I know he's turned the job down numerous times. I can see where this is going. Daphne is he back?" The last was said barely audibly."

There was a look of sadness in Daphne's eyes as she nodded. "I believe so."

Tracey slumped in her seat. "What are we going to do?"

"You will continue training to be a healer. It's the safest occupation. He never attacked St Mungo's during the last war and the only healers who died were those on the street caught up in random incidents."

Tracey nodded her head slowly. "What about you, what will you do?"

Daphne considered her plans, then looked at her friend who let slip patient details when she was over excited. "I have plans but they are too high risk to talk about, sorry Tracey. I will say this, there will come a time when you will need to disown me as your friend. When it happens don't feel guilty."

Tracey pushed her finished ice-cream bowl away. "I'd like to deny it but you're scary about things like that. Come on, let's go shopping."

Despite the seriousness of their previous conversation Tracey perked up as soon as they started shopping and her cheeriness was infectious so even Daphne enjoyed their shopping trip. The only thing she had needed was new school robes. So at the end of the day she was somewhat bewildered at the amount of bags she was carrying. Going into the shoe shop had been a mistake, that was definite in hindsight but she'd needed something to cheer herself up after buying one of the sacks that passed for a school robe.

Despite her initial reluctance to spend today shopping she had enjoyed today with Tracey. She rather impulsively pulled Tracey into a hug before they parted. "Thank you Tracey. I really enjoyed today. I know we're running out of summer but if you want to spend some time horse riding send me an owl."

Tracy grimaced. "You know how I feel about those creatures but I enjoy spending time with you so I'll see if I can make it. If nothing else I enjoy watching the immaculately turned out Daphne Greengrass up to her knees in horse muck."

"If you ride a horse, you have to know how to care for one, that includes mucking out. Goes for everything in life."

In the end they couldn't coordinate diaries. Tracy wanted to use her last week as profitably as possible. She spent time either with Lupin fighting, with her factors, overseeing her property, she had decided that the isolated cottages she was buying be converted into holiday rentals, some of quite high specification and with her mother who insisted on a series of meeting with her. The first of which left her crimson to the very roots of her hair. This went somewhat beyond the realms of The Talk. In fact it was the opposite of the expected mother daughter talk. It turned out Calista Greengrass had an earthy approach to getting a man's attention and keeping it.

Her final piece of advice took her Daphne by surprise even after everything else had shocked her. "Provided the boy is honourable, which I judge Harry to be then there are fertility potions available. Take one, sleep with him once then he will feel obliged to marry you."

"I don't think it will come to that mother but thank you. It was educational. I don't know whether to feel sorry for father or if I'll blush next time I see him."

"You are a Greengrass, you will show no outward signs this conversation ever took place. Nor breathe a word to your sister. She is a little too young for this. Besides her husband is agreed you are the one who needs to persuade a boy who wouldn't normally look at you, that you are all they can think about."

Daphne found her head was spinning on the last days of her holidays with all she was trying to cram in. She was in her room double checking everything she intended to take back to school. Her trunk was mostly packed she was leaving space for whatever news books she would need to buy and shook her head at the inefficacy that kept the book list so late. Her thoughts were interrupted by Smeetle popping into her room.

"Mistress Daphne, your father has arrived back from the ministry, he wishes to speak to you in his study immediately." With that the elf popped out. Daphne knew enough of her father that pausing to reflect was a luxury she didn't have. She slipped on a pair of flat shoes and headed across the house at a fast walk.

She knocked and entered her father's study. He was sat behind his desk and looked up as she entered. Outwardly he seemed fully composed but the tightness around his eye's showed that he was holding onto his control.

"What is it father?"

"Wait a moment."

Daphne was unsure how you could describe a knock on the door as timid but that was the word that came to mind as her father called out. "Come in Astoria."

Looking nothing more than a rabbit caught in headlights Astoria peeked around the door.

"It's not a mistake, come in and take a seat."

As she did as instructed Cygnus began speaking. "I've just come from the ministry. Fudge has passed an Educational Decree. 'Where the headmaster of Hogwart's is unable to find a candidate to fill a post, the ministry has the power to appoint a suitable person.'

"That's quite mild compared to some wording we were expecting."

"It is but it was all that was necessary to do what he wanted. While we spent time arguing about the words Fudge played his hand perfectly. As soon as the decree was announced Fudge then made his appointment. Umbridge is your new Defence teacher."

"Umbridge?" Daphne could not contain her surprise.

Astoria looked puzzeled. "Why do I feel as if I'm several pages behind you?"

"Sorry Astoria. Fudge has used an old and seldom used law to appoint his under secretary as your new professor. Don't think for a second she is there to teach you anything. Umbridge is by some measures the second most powerful politician in the country. She is there to separate Dumbledore from Hogwarts."

"Not only that." Daphne interjected. "She was person who came up with the plan for Harry's court case, it being in front of the full Wizengamot and the time changes. Despite appearances she is not afraid to change the rules to suit her."

"Astoria, be careful round her, as a pureblood and a slytherin and a future daughter-in-law of the Malfoy's you should have nothing to fear but don't prank her or forget how dangerous she is. Daphne you have picked a different course. Don't underestimate Umbridge." As he was speaking Smeetle appeared in the room.

"My lord, excuse me but Lucius Malfoy has just appeared in the floo. He wishes to come through he has Draco with him too.

A.N.

I'm aware the books state 50 members of the Wizengamot are present for Harry's trial but in my world this because Fudge was late informing some members of the time change.

As for the next update I apologise in advance. A broken laptop and a house move means I have no idea when the next update is likely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cygnus Greengrass rose from behind his desk. "Then we had best let him in. Smeetle inform the kitchens that we may need a more formal meal. Listen in to our talk and use your best judgement."

As Cygnus spoke to Smeetle, Daphne called for Teacle while noticing that Lollie her sister's elf had also popped in.

"Teacle, please inform my mother that the Malfoy's have called unexpectedly and we may have to entertain them." As Teacle popped out she glanced across to Astoria whose elf had popped back in. She was brushing her hair to give it more body and shine, the elf was standing by with a bottle of rose water.

Cygnus raised one eyebrow a wry smile on his face. "Come along ladies. Let's not keep our guests waiting."

Daphne fell in behind her father matching his stride to the great hall where the floo fireplace was located.

The entered through the low and heavy doorway. Daphne saw the fireplace flash green and Draco emerge. Lucius was already present and he flicked his wand at his son removing any traces of the journey from him.

"Lucius, how unexpected of you, welcome." Cygnus stepped forward with his hand extended. Daphne watched the two men shake hands like they were old friends.

"Cygnus thank you for allowing us to visit. Ladies," He turned to Daphne and Astoria. "you flatter us with your presence. Lady Daphne it is to you that I wish to speak. As you must know there has finally been an appointment of a defence instructor. As such the book lists will be going out tomorrow, with them will be the notifications for prefects."

Daphne kept her face rigid but mind whirled to the inevitable conclusion. Did she want to be a prefect with Draco?"

"My dear friend Severus, asked my advice on this and I of course suggested your name, we are almost family now so should help each other when we can."

That final factor made up her mind for her. "I'm afraid I shall have to decline the offer."

Despite his well controlled expression Daphne could see shock from Lucius. "Really? May I ask why?"

This was all she had been thinking about, What could she tell Lucius that he would accept. "It is the nature of Hogwarts my lord. Every year they pair up a boy and a girl and send them to walk the floors together. Every year the rumours start. Under normal circumstances I would not dignify them with my attention. In this circumstance for the sake of my sisters reputation I would have to deny them and that would grow tiresome. I may well end up hurting someone. Let Pansy play queen for another year, her fall will be more dramatic from a greater height."

"Oh well done Daphne." Lucius's smile was feral and vicious. "Draco, your sister-in-law to be is a true Slytherin."

Draco's permanent sneer faltered slightly at his father's compliment to Daphne.

Astoria who had kept a vapid and devoted expression on her face spoke into the silence, her voice breathless with excitement. "Will you be able to join us for dinner my lord?"

"I'm afraid not Astoria, your sisters rather unexpected refusal means I will have to return to Severus and let him know the news." With a simple hand gesture he beckoned Draco to follow him and stepped towards the fire. Thank you for your hospitality." With that he threw the powder into the fire and was gone.

As Daphne and Astoria had been trained no one spoke a word until they had left the hall and were away from the floo fire. Then it was just their father bidding them farewell.

As Daphne headed up to room she was aware of the hard stares coming from her sister. As she arrived at her room she turned to Astoria. "You don't have to worry."

"Pardon?" Astoria asked.

"Draco and Pansy. There was never much there and what there was has finished now."

"I had heard, although not the reasons about souring. No I was trying to work out why you turned down the prefects job, surely the ability to wanders the halls at will would suit your purposes."

Daphne headed into her room and gestured Astoria to follow. The room had seen changes over the summer. Her desk which had normally only been used for homework had expanded and was filled with neat stacks of folders and documents. Daphne took the seat from behind her desk and turned it to the face the bed that Astoria flopped on.

"It was a temptation but it wouldn't help me in the long term. What will be the first thing Draco does with a little power?"

Astoria nodded with understanding. "Go after Harry?"

"Exactly, and the rest of Gryffindor. Even if I wasn't involved I'd get the same reputation as him. The other thing taking the badge would put me in debt to Lucius. That is not somewhere I want to be."

"So Pansy spends a year thinking she has a chance with Draco. What caused him to go so sour on her?"

"Well firstly he was never keen on her, he enjoyed the fact she was devoted to him but that was as far as it went. What caused it to end for him was the yule ball. Draco's nose was out of joint with Harry being picked champion, then doing so well in the first task. Balls and formal events are what the Malfoy's live for."

"I know." Astoria chipped in with an excitement in her voice.

Daphne resisted the urge to shudder, she'd rather muck out the horses than attend a ball. "So Malfoy turns up in dress robes that cost more than some people's houses. He was looking to impress, then Pansy comes down in that hideous pink pompom dress. If that wasn't bad enough when he gets to the great hall he finds all eyes are on Hermione who is with Krum. No one even looks at him. Then the prophet comments again on Hermione. That was the finishing point for them."

"I have nothing to worry about there then. I never look anything less than absolutely fabulous."

Daphne did her best to keep a stony face but Astoria had always been able to break her façade.

"The only problem I have is getting his attention. He only had eyes for one person when he was here earlier."

"If you say me." Daphne commented darkly "I may just vomit."

"No, his father. He practically worships the man." With that Astoria left Daphne alone with her thoughts.

The next day the book lists arrived Daphne had already bought the Standard book of spells level five when she was last in Daigon Ally, the other a dry and old tome, they had a copy of in the family library. Astoria was not quite so fortunate and so she and Daphne's mother had to brave the crowds trying to get into Flourish and Blotts.

Daphne was relieved to find no prefect badge in the letter, that would be one less thing to worry about this year. She took pleasure in dressing in her outdoor clothes today. She had one last lesson with Lupin then she planned to spend the day hacking around the estate and some time at the clay pigeon range. She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and tucked it through her baseball cap. A functional look but one she knew would send her mother screaming.

She headed down to the stables and pointedly ignores the stable hands and grooms who suddenly tried to make themselves look busy. Her hands worked on automatic pilot as she fastened the bridle and saddle. Once everything was done she set off at a steady canter to Lupin's cottage.

It had been a good summer weather wise and not too many days had been rained out. Today the last day of august hinted at the change of seasons. The brambles were full of ripe fruit and the trees she passed had their own seeds ready to fal,l the inedible horse chestnut and her favourite the hazels were full of nuts that begged to be collected.

Maybe later, she half promised herself. First Lupin's cottage was in sight. She tied her horse up at the rail she'd insisted be fitted and knocked.

She was a little surprised when Williams answered the door although Lupin followed close on his heels.

"Williams is here for first aid. Think of this as a graduation exercise. I suggest we head this this for the sake of your horse. However I need to dress for the occasion." He transfigured his plain and threadbare robes into full black then reaching back into the cottage he picked up an item that turned out to be a bone white expressionless mask. Daphne swallowed as the rather inoffensive teacher was replaced by a figure of terror.

"This is what you will be fighting, you best get used to it, follow me."

Daphne followed Lupin around the side of his cottage furthest away from where her horse was tied up.

"This is a fight, not a duel remember that. Although I shall trying my best not to kill you, I still haven't cashed my latest cheque yet. Begin."

Simultaneous as speaking Lupin cast his first spell. He cast silently and with little wand movement. Daphne used a half step and turned side on to present as small a target as possible. She fired off a cutter that Lupin easily dodged.

They exchanged spells forcing each other to take steps or lean out of the way. Daphne gritted her teeth in concentration fired off a quick pattern of stinging hexes to try and hem Lupin in. He stepped into the path of the outmost and cast a shield to let the spell splatter against it harmlessly. Daphne judged the aim of his next spell and ignored it as she saw it would fall short.

The spell must have been a blasting hex as the ground in front of her exploded throwing up dirt and grass causing her to turn away from Lupin to shield herself from the debris. She continued her turn, and pirouetted twice to keep herself moving as she was unable to see what Lupin had planned next.

Once she turned to face him again she saw not one but three back robed figures. With the cloaks and masks they all appeared identical. As the wands pointed towards her she noted that that the figure furthest to the right was right handed the other two left handed. She then had to face three spells coming towards her. She cast a shield and turned towards her right letting the spell from that direction hit her shield.

"Let's end this." Lupin said although his voice sounded strange and dangerous from the mask.

The next spell cast towards her was bright green, killing curse green. She remembered seeing the fake Moody kill the spider last year with no effort and less emotion. Now an unblockable curse was coming her way.

She dropped her shield and fell to the floor rolling away. She was hit by another spell as she rolled. She let out a grunt as she felt as if she'd been kicked. She rolled further and felt herself hit again. She tried to get to her feet but found they failed her. She guessed the last must have been a jelly legs jinx or similar. She put her hands out to break her fall and felt her wand snatched from her hand as again she was hit by a spell. She looked up into the cold expressionless mask of a death eater.

Lupin took of his mask. "At this point you'd either be killed or subjected to the cruciatus. I don't think you want that level of realism."

He cast his wand over her ending the effects of the jelly legs. "I don't think I hit you hard enough to break anything but let Williams know he's got some potions with him."

Daphne managed to articulate the thought that kept running through her head. "You cast the killed curse at me."

Lupin smiled at her. "Actually I didn't. I cast an eyebrow restoring charm at you. Absolutely useless in a fight, except I can cast it wordlessly and it looks very similar to the killing curse. As soon as I did that you lost your composure and the fight. I'm not certain how but you need to practice coming under live fire. You could have dodged that as easily as you dodged everything else I cast at you. Apart from that you did well. Decent spell selection, didn't panic when I used two shadows. No unnecessary movements only shielded for a brief time so didn't wear yourself out."

Daphne felt the pain in her rips as she got to her feet and winced. She tenderly checked herself. The pain wasn't too bad so she assumed it was bruised and not broken. "Well it's thanks to you and as a thank you this cottage will be left for you to use throughout the year, and I'll see that there is some wolfsbane delivered here the day before every full moon."

She could see the conflict in his eyes he disliked charity but needed the wolfsbane.

"I'd like to see you for more duelling practice over Christmas and an owl refresher during Easter if possible."

As she was about to leave Williams handed her two potion vials. "Bone knitter and something for the pain ma'am."

Having long since given up on the notion of stopping him called her ma'am she just thanked and after swinging up on to her horse and wincing took them both.

She headed back to the house for a light lunch. She'd handed her horse over to the grooms and headed out to the tables seat out on the front lawn. She had only taken her second mouthful of her welsh rarebit when her she was surprised to see her father coming out to her.

As he sat down a full mixed grill appeared before him. Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Whatever would mother say?"

"Something pertinent about that hat I'm sure or maybe the jodhpurs. What do you think?"

"I think she'll never know either way."

Her father nodded his agreement and they ate in companionable silence. Once they had eaten, which took her father somewhat longer then her he turned to her.

"Do you have some free time?"

"I was planning to spend some time on the range but I wasn't doing anything urgent."

"Follow me then."

He led her back into the house. She looked questionably down at her boots.

"Don't worry about, the elves will appreciate the work."

Her father led her into the great hall and pulled back a tapestry to reveal a door she didn't know existed. With a quick flick of his wand it opened to reveal a cramped stone spiral staircase. The stones looked warn with centauries of use. Despite her expectations the staircase was clean and free of dust or cobwebs.

Her father led her upward to the point that Daphne started to feel dizzy from the constant turning. They passed several doors leading off but eventually they came to a door that blocked their way. Another wand flick and a muttered spell that wasn't the standard unlocking spell and the door opened to reveal they had emerged onto a walkaway across the hall roof.

With a gesture to follow him he waked over to a railing and looked out at the estate.

"What is the responsibility of the head of family?" He asked her weariness evident in his voice.

"The survival of the family."

"There's a war coming Daphne. Maybe not this year but it's comng. I have taken a path of appeasement, your sister has chosen one of ambition, you have decided on opposing them. We will be fortunate if when the dust settles we are all alive and unharmed. Tell me, why I shouldn't sell this place." He gestured to the park land in front of him. "Cash in my businesses and move us to America. If I sold everything and we lived modestly your great grandchildren might start to run out of money when they are middle aged. Would that not be the survival of the family?"

Daphne felt the bottom fall out of her world. She heard her father's word but could barely comprehend them. It seemed a betrayal of everything she'd been brought up to believe.

"No, it would be barely be living."

"Explain why to me." Her father pushed her for more.

"I don't know, I want to say because Greengrass' always prosper but that's not it. Running away would be wrong."

"It would be, look at this house and lands. We've not owned them long. A hundred years or so this was the Lestrange's family home. They had no disciple of temperament and no discipline at the gaming table. So we became the owners of this land or more rightly caretakers. How many people work here at the house, at the stables? How many more farm the land for us. How much of the village depends on us for their livelihood? Beyond that are the companies we own both out right and have shares in. All those people depend on us to manage our finances and so to keep their futures secure. Did you ever here about Malfoy's elf? Choosing freedom and all that means for an elf rather than stay at that house. Imagine our elves ruled by those who torture them for their own amusement. No Greengrass' always prosper but not for our own sakes but for all those who depend on us. We can't run Daphne, we have to face the storm and help all those we can to shelter from it. I hope you win, I hope Astoria comes to here senses and decides not to marry into the Malfoys. I hope like hell we all live to see that day. Remember this, no matter what I say in public I'm proud of you and you will make an excellent head of house. I reviewed your purchases, property is always a long term guarantee but you've got good instincts in what you've chosen."

Daphne fought to hide her blush genuine emotion from her father was rare and she was uncertain how to respond.

"You can go back to your guns now, remember to be on time for dinner with your mother and to dress formally tonight. She does enjoy that sort of thing."

The rest of the day passed quickly. She spent as long as possible out with her horse or out on the clay pigeon range. She eventually headed back for dinner with her parents and Astoria. When she sat at the table perfectly on time in formal robes her blond hair was curling up at the ends a sure sign she had dried it too quickly.

She headed to bed that night overly fed and well satisfied. The dinner conversation was formal but her mother had tried her best to let her and Astoria know she was proud of them.

The next morning she woke early her trunk was already packed and with a groan she dressed in her school robes. Breakfast was a more relaxed affair then dinner and she hugged before her parents goodbye. This was the Greengrass way, keep emotions private and behind closed doors, the station goodbye would be brief and formal.

Once they were fed they headed to the apparition courtyard were Williams was waiting. Her father would apparate Astoria, her mother was not confident in taking her sidealong so Williams stepped forward and offered his arm. She felt the squeezing sensation of apparition fade and she found herself on Platform nine and three quarters. The express was sitting at the platform starting to hiss and splutter as pressure built up. She saw her case arrive courtesy of Teacle.

She bid her parents a formal goodbye and headed off to find an empty compartment. She levitated her trunk up to the luggage rack and sat next to the window facing the direction of travel. It gave her a good view of the station and also those walking up the corridor. A perfect situation. The first to join her was Tracey. After Tracey had placed her trunk next to Daphne's she took the seat opposite her.

Their kept conversation was light and kept to generalities Daphne knew that almost anything she said at this point she'd have to repeat as the carriage filled up.

The next to join them was Megan Jones. She took the seat nearest the door on the same side of the carriage as Daphne.

"Do ye mind if we join ya?" Morag asked from the corridor, with Lisa Turpin standing behind her.

"Provided you don't complain about having to travel all the way down to London to go back up to Scotland."

Megan let out a light musical laugh as Morag huffed at that.

"It's a damn stupid idea that's all."

"True and you complain about it every journey."

The two girls dressed in muggle clothes made their way in to the carriage. Morag sat between Daphne and Megan, Lisa took the seat opposite her next to Tracy.

The last to take her place was Lilith Moon. Daphne did a mental calculation of prettiest girls in her year, placing Lilith above herself. Puberty had been kind to her over the summer and she had certainly filled out in all the right places.

"Cutting it fine." Tracy remarked.

"I know, I'm so late I saw the Weasley's and Potter arrive at the station. I was hoping to miss Morag's rant on the pointlessness of traveling past Hogwarts to go back up to it.

Morag tossed back her ginger and huffed. "I've been banned from talking about it."

Lilith settled in the last seat opposite Megan. "So what do we know?"

"Pansy and Draco are Prefects." Daphne started. "Which is no surprise to anyone."

"I know Hannah Abbot is the Hufflepuff girl prefect." Megan volunteered.

"Hannah not Susan that's a surprise." Daphne leaned back and let Tracey run the conversation.

"Well Susan is as loyal and friendly as you'd want a Hufflepuff to be but she's lazy that's not a good trait in a badger. She gets by on her name too much."

Lisa and Morag had their heads together finally Lisa spoke. "We think it's Padma and Anthony Goldstein for Ravenclaw."

Daphne realised she'd been caught staring when her next comment was "What?"

"Um your nose it's sparkling. For that matter your hairs pink."

Lisa laughed easily. "Well I've had a piercing this summer. The pink is the last of my hair dye that hasn't quite washed out."

Tracey again took over. "You dye your hair pink?"

"No I dye it red but as it's a wash in, it fades to pink after a few washes. It's almost gone now. Are body mods not a thing in the wizarding world? You've all got your ears pierced."

"Ears are normal, I don't know anyone with a nose piercing."

"Yeah well wait till next year. I'm going to magic up a fake I.D. before next year. Then I'm going to get some tattoos." Lisa paused. Daphne knew that she'd let the shock show on her face. "Now what have I said? What's wrong with tattoos?"

Daphne looked at Tracey who answered on her behalf. "Well since the deatheaters all have the dark mark, they are looked down on in the wizarding world."

"Well bollocks to that. I'm getting an ankh on my left shoulder soon as I can. I should be eighteen but I'm aiming for next summer."

A silence followed Lisa's last statement which Lilith spoke into. "So we've got all the prefects except the gryffs. Anyone want to bet against Potter and Grainger?"

"I will." Daphne spoke hiding her smile as Lilith rolled her eyes.

"So what goes the great font of Greengrass wisdom know that I don't?"

"I know that Harry, Longbottom and the youngest Weasley headed up the corridor five minutes ago. In fact the only gryffs I haven't seen are Grainger and Weasley."

Various voices spoke at once but Morag's harsher scots accent cut through. "What is McGonagall thinking of? Weasley? If it was anyone else I'd say you were away with the fairies. Are you sure?"

Daphne pointed as Cho Chang and a group of older year Ravenclaw girls headed up the corridor. "There's your chance to find out."

Morag quickly got to her feet and slipped on to the end of the group.

The conversation died down as the compartment waited for Morag to return

Once she returned to her seat her composure broke and she started laughing as she sat down. "Your right Potter is in a compartment with Longbottom, the Weaslette and Looney. Longbottom has some sort of plant that has covered them with gunk. Cho was not impressed."

The rest of the cabin joined in the laughter.

"Poor Harry, covered with Gunk and sitting with Looney Lovegood." Lisa finally said through her laughter.

"Her mother and mine were cousins. Selene died when Luna was nine, it was an accident and Luna saw it. Since then she's been raised by her father. Xeno was always a little eccentric but Selene kept him grounded. Since then." Daphne sighed. "He was not suited to raising a daughter on his own but we don't always get the life we chose. Luna is a little odd but considering her life she turned out quite well."

Daphne caught Tracey's eye. She was shaking her head. She had gone far enough and Lisa was a friend of sorts, no need to beat her any further.

Lilith spoke again changing the subject before the silence grew too uncomfortable.

"So why was the booklist so late this year?"

"Where have you been all summer? The prophets been full of nothing else."

"I've been in Ireland, can't you tell?" Her accent that was usually a lilt was a full brogue. "My mum refuses to have the Prophet in the house so what's been going on?"

Tracey again glanced at Daphne to check if she should answer. "Dumbledore has had trouble finding a defence teacher so Fudge has been attacking him in the press. This last week he finally used an old law to appoint his undersecretary to the job."

"His secretary? Don't tell me, she a big boobed blond bimbo."

Daphne had to answer that one. "Not his secretary, his undersecretary. Dolores Umbridge is the second most powerful politician after Fudge. She is here to push forward Fudge's agenda not teach us. As for a blond bimbo, Umbridge is short, squat, fat and ugly. She has no personnel charm but even so has risen to high position in the ministry."

"You know that's the first time I've ever heard you insult someone's appearance." Megan commented,

"I'm no Pansy, I don't need to insult someone else to make myself feel better. I used to be the best looking Slytherin in my year, until someone." She mock glared at Lilith. "Got hit with all the good bits of puberty. I wouldn't call anyone one of us plain. We're all good looking in our ways. Some boys like blonds others redheads. If a boy likes blonds there's not much in it between me and Lisa. It's hard to be subjective. Umbridge is ugly, that's just a fact, worse than that she's dangerous. Dumbledore has been stripped of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. Fudge wants him out of the school too. Umbridge is here to make sure that happens."

The carriage lapsed into silence after that last statement. Daphne looked around she was glad her friends had taken the warning seriously. She looked out at the flashing countryside, allowing the green of the landscape helping her to settle. She was pulled away from her thoughts by the clatter of the door opening. Pansy stood in the door way her prefect badge front and centre of her robes.

"I thought I should warn everyone know I'm prefect I won't allow any rule breaking." Daphne voice was like nails on a black board to Daphne.

"Go away Pansy."

Pansy looked as if she'd been slapped by Daphne's words. Whatever response she had expected this wasn't it.

"You can't talk to me like that or I'll…"

"Take house points of me? If you do you'll have to explain to Professor Snape why your first act was to take points from another Slytherin."

Pansy looked crestfallen as she realised the truth of Daphne's words.

"Now go away Pansy."

Daphne allowed herself a little smile of victory as Pansy departed and Lilith closed the door.

"Always fun to watch Slytherin politics in action." Lisa snarked.

"She needed taking down as soon as possible otherwise it would be an unbearable year." Tracey nodded in agreement as Daphne spoke.

The train carriage broke into separate conversations. Eventually the daylight started to dim and train began to lose speed. The three girls still in muggle clothes pulled down their trunks. Lillith pulled down the blind and locked the door before starting to undress. Daphne glanced around not wanting to be caught staring. Her earlier thought that Lillith had been blessed by puberty was reinforced by seeing the girl in her underwear. Her eyes then settled on Lisa. She swallowed involuntarily Lisa was standing unselfconsciously in bra and pants. The bra offered support but concealed almost nothing. She dropped herself down a notch in her mental chart of best looking girls in her year."

Tracey kicked her foot and she jerked herself back to reality.

"What?" Asked Lisa who was now staring back at her hands on hips.

Daphne knew there was no way to bluff her way out of this. "There is nothing like those in the shops I go to. Where did you get them from?"

"These?" Lisa snapped the elastic in her pants. "You can get things like these in just about any muggle high street. How about I take you shopping next summer."

Daphne could feel a slow blush rising and decided to look away and out through the window. The train had almost stopped now.

Everyone in the carriage was ready. She hoped that whatever this year brought she would be too.

A.N.

Despite how it may appear I like Lisa. Even Ginny who is meant to be Luna's friend introduces Luna as Loony.

In another reality all those girls have dated Harry. Check out Ship Tease for further details.

Updates.

Sorry. A house move, a broken lap top and a job that doesn't allow me to sit behind a computer all day has certainly slowed my writing.

I have also changed my writing style. So I am writing key scenes as inspiration strikes . I'm currently writing lots for things that will probably turn up in five chapters. At least I'm writing.

Thanks for reading.

Thank you very much if you review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

 **Disclaimer**. See chapter 1

As Daphne stepped out onto the station the cold clear scent of pine trees was fresh in the air, she noted that it was Professor Grubby-Plank who was gathering the first years not the usual tones of Hagrid as he mangled the language. Daphne kept with the girls from the train compartment as she scanned the station for events of note.

Draco was using his status as a prefect to intimidate some second years, Harry was having some sort of issue with the horseless carriages. Nothing unusual.

As they settled down and the coach moved off Megan broke the silence. "Ernie Macmillan is the missing perfect."

Daphne had noticed that herself but was pleased to see that Megan was keeping her eyes open.

She was tempted to ask if anyone else had noticed Harry's issues, that would be the good Slytherin thing to do, to point it out and make a joke of it. As it was she stayed quiet

They pulled up outside the oaken doors which looked much more welcoming than last time she had been here and headed to the great hall. The girls split up and headed for their appropriate tables.

Daphne smiled and nodded across to Sophie on the Hufflepuff table, and Su Li and the other girls on the Ravenclaw table, before taking her own seat. The benches that faced out across the hall were the most favoured and the ones that filled up first. She noted that while some seats were available on that side she would end up with a group of second years. That would mean a loss of status so she settled down on the edge of the fifth year group. As far away from Draco as possible without looking that she was trying to sit away from him. It was good fortune that placed her next to Morag and Lisa on the Ravenclaw table. She would be able to lean back and exchange words with them. Although that would have to wait as the hall quieted down, heralding the arrival of Professor McGonagall and the first years. She didn't even have time to point out Umbridge to them.

The hats song which was usually a comic affair was replaced with dark warning this year. She had turned in her seat her back to the rest of Slytherin so she could watch the hat and the sorting but she continually scanned the hall watching the reactions to the hats song.

Daphne noted who was sorted to which houses. The intake this year was larger than hers. This year was part of the post war boom although there was still only 56 first-years. The distribution wasn't as even as her year. Slytherin gained only twenty. Ravenclaw gained twenty eight while the badgers and lions gained twenty four each.

She took note of where the various pure blood families ended up and played guessing games as to whether the rest were half blood or muggle born.

Once the final first year was sorted. Dumbledore rose to welcome them and bid them eat. The hall broke down into noisy conversation and the sounds of cutlery on ceramic.

Morag leaned back and quietly asked. "What did you make of the hats song?"

"Good advice, although I think it's fallen on deaf ears." She glanced back to Draco who seemed even more full of himself than usual.

"Did you notice Umbridge at the top table?"

Lisa turned to her. "I did and your description didn't do her justice."

They turned back to their respective tables and meals. Daphne picked at the meats and vegetables available, she always found Hogwarts meals heavy on the stodge. Once the sounds of eating faded and was replaced by the groans of over consumption Dumbledore rose to his feet to make his customary welcome speech. Halfway through Umbridge, now Professor Umbridge interrupted him. Tracey nudged her, trying her best to keep from looking concerned. Daphne watched the hall. Very few of her fellow students seemed to be paying attention. She noticed Hermione on the Gryffindor table looking as if she wanted to take notes. There was someone who saw what this speech meant.

Daphne needed to speak to her. That might be a way in. Now all she needed was an opportunity but that wouldn't be tonight. Tonight she needed to speak to her friends. As the hall broke up she pulled Tracey and Lilith into an alcove. "I've taken a private room in the dorms." She began without preamble. Slytherin had a unique system that promoted inequality. Those who did well, Perfects, Head boys or girls, captain of the quidditch team or those who could pay or just gained special awards from the head of house. Could get better rooms, moving out of the standard dorms. After first year she had paid for a triple room and the three girls had shared away from Pansy and Millicent.

Tracey's disappoint was plain on her face.

"I've also booked a triple room for you two. I'll come in sometimes but it's Owl year and I just want a bit of private space."

That mollified Tracey and although her things were in her private space. She did spend the night in with Tracey and Lilith talking until late. The private room was a precaution just in case she was forced to come out on Potter's side early than she currently planned for.

The next morning didn't bring an opportunity to speak to Hermione. Potions was no place to try and make friends with a Gryffindor. She followed Hermione, Harry and Ron to the great hall for lunch unlike the formal sorting feast people were freer to drift in and out and sit where they wanted. She avoided Lilith and Tracey, she wanted to walk to runes alone. She headed down the table and sat next to Astoria but her mind was on the Gryffindor's. Harry left early under a storm cloud. Hermione left not long after.

Daphne shouldered her bag and followed. She fastened her notice-me-not bracelet as she walked not wanting to be seen stalking the bushy haired girl.

Hermione took her usual seat at the front bench. Daphne waited at the door so she wasn't the second person in. Traditionally the seat next to Hermione was one of the last to be taken. Daphne stood to one side as the Ravenclaws arrived on mass. Once they had settled Daphne unfastened the bracelet and walked in to the room she placed her bag down and turned to Hermione.

"Is this seat taken?"

Daphne watched as Hermione tried to hide her surprise. "No it's free."

Daphne took out her parchment and quill and got herself prepared for the lesson. She avoided looking at Hermione who she knew was watching her quizzically. It wasn't unheard of for someone to sit next to her in runes. Sometimes it was one of the Hufflepuffs usually Justin, once or twice it had been Lilith but it was unusual for there to be so many empty seats when the seat next to her was taken.

Daphne watched her carefully wondering when the curiosity would get the better of her.

"What are you playing at Greengrass?" The question came low but demanding.

Daphne judged just how many people were listening for her answer.

"All will be clear soon but I mean you no harm. Besides didn't you listen to the hat, we need to work together?"

Hermione humphed something but said nothing else. She got out her textbook and ignored everyone until Professor Bathshot took her place and began her introduction to this year's material.

"As part of your final grade there is an opportunity for you to put your knowledge of runes to use. Working in pairs you will need to construct something, the choice is yours but obviously it must be powered by runes. The person you are sitting next to today will be your partner for the year. If this is unacceptable to you the two of you need to come and see me and make a strong case for why you need to be reassigned. Now I'll give you sometime to come up with first ideas for a project."

Hermione turned to her. "Did you know about this? Is this why you are sitting here?"

The noise level in the room increased as everyone began to discuss their ideas for projects. "Partially, but don't worry I'm no Weasley I won't expect you to do all the work. When is your first lesson with Umbridge?"

"Straight after this why?"

Daphne bit back a curse. "I assume Harry has told you about her."

"He just said she works for Fudge and was at his hearing."

Daphne closed her eyes and resisted the urge to bang her head against the desk.

"I recognise that look, I see it in the mirror after I've spoken to Harry, what's he done now?"

"That's about as useful as saying oceans are wet and full of fish. Accurate but lacking in detail. She is the under-secretary to Fudge and could be referred to as the second most powerful politician in the Ministry. She has come here to try and remove Dumbledore, but it was her idea to hold Harry's hearing before the full Wizengamot and switched the times. She would like nothing better than to expel him."

Daphne looked to see Hermione biting her knuckles to stop herself interrupting.

"You need to warn Harry, do you still have the timeturner?"

"No I. I don't know what you mean." Hermione answered then remembered it was meant to be a secret.

"As soon as this lesson ends get to defence before Harry and make sure no matter what she says Harry doesn't answer back. She will use any excuse to punish him"

Hermione nodded then a suspicious look crossed her face. "Why are you doing this?"

Daphne had wandered when the girl's suspicion would make it self known. "I don't have time to answer your questions now but if you want we can meet this evening."

Hermione initially suggested the Library but after Daphne had vetoed her next few ideas until Hermione came up with a unique suggestion. "You pick the place and I'll find you."

Professor Bathshot called them back to order. Daphne reported back that although they hadn't come up with an idea yet they were happy to work together.

As the class ended and Hermione ran out with indecent speed Daphne fell in with Tracey and Lilith. The three headed down to Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

"Look at you, getting the Mini Merlin as your study partner. Guaranteed O for you." Tracey snarked at her. Daphne smiled to herself it was the obvious conclusion but entirely wrong.

Later that evening she gathered her books and parchment together and headed off in the direction of the library. Halfway there she detoured down a corridor which had only used classrooms on it. She paused to fasten her notice-me-not bracelet and headed back into a more used area. She took a moving staircase up at random and stepped off at the first possible floor. She wondered how Hermione would find her but there were many rumours that Harry, Ron and her could wander the castle at will at any time of night or day. She finally settled on a disused class room in a seldom used wing. Once again she wondered just how many people this castle could hold, although with space expansion charms the and moving classrooms whole idea was pointless to wonder.

She had been reading for ten minutes when Hermione entered the room. She was looking at an old piece of parchment, then looking around. She did this twice blinking hard as she looked up.

"Daphne?"

Daphne unfastened the bracelet ending the charm. "I'm impressed that you found me so quickly and could tell I was here." Daphne wanted to ask more but this was time for Hermione's questions. She knew she would have to give a lot more than she took if she wanted to gain Hermione's trust.

Hermione muttered something that sounded like mischief managed and put the parchment in her bag.

"How did you do that? You weren't invisible but if I didn't know you were here then I wouldn't have seen you."

Daphne completely unfastened the bracelet and handed it over for Hermione to inspect. "It has a notice-me-not charm built in. I was thinking we could make something similar for our runes project but with better materials those stones aren't cheap."

Hermione turned the bracelet over in her hands looking at it closely her brow creased in thought. As she examined each stone individually.

Daphne came to the realisation that Hermione would keep studying the bracelet until she understood it. She didn't think they had that long tonight.

"How was defence?"

Hermione put down the bracelet carefully. "That woman is not a teacher. If you hadn't warned me I'd have started to argue with her, as it is Harry has bruised shins from the number of times I kicked him. She was goading him to say something. I can't see any of us passing our defence exam with her teaching us."

"She isn't here to teach. The Ministry has removed Dumbledore from two positions and would love to get him out from here. Then he would just be an eccentric old man with no influence. Once he is gone she will be able to expel Harry for just about any old reason. You three usually do something worth expulsion two or three times a year so it wouldn't be hard."

Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

Daphne smiled inwardly she knew this question would be coming. "Because the Dark Lord is back and Dumbledore and Harry are the best options for stopping him."

"You believe Harry?"

"Harry came back suffering from Cruatious spell damage and clutching Cedric's body. I don't believe Harry killed Cedric. I don't believe Cedric would have gone dark and used any of the unforgivables. So yes I believe that account. Also Death Eaters are active again they wouldn't be so bold if they weren't ordered to be so by their lord."

Hermione's brow was creased as she listened. Daphne knew she would have to add more.

"Do you know for the majority of people it doesn't really matter one way or another. For my friend Tracey if he comes back, even if he wins it won't really affect her life. She will go on in her career. The laws may be harsher but it won't be a big deal. For the muggle born it will matter. If they are lucky they will become slaves, unlucky they will be dead. Now for you, if he wins it will be certain death."

Hermione shivered at that idea. "What will it mean for you? Pure blood, Slytherin it won't be too bad."

"If I obeyed him, maybe. My father is on the Wizengamot. During the last war he was told which way to vote. When he refused he was imperiused and nearly murder my mother. She was pregnant with me at that time. My father did as they told him from then on. They have been quiet since that Halloween night everyone thought the dark lord died but now they have returned. My father is now voting as they tell him. I won't serve a man who has threatened my life. He won't let me live once I show my defiance, pureblood or not. In fact my fate will probably be used as a war _ning to others_ to show the cost of defiance. The only difference between us is everyone knows your position, for now I'm keeping a low profile there are some in my house who wouldn't take my change of position so philosophically. So go on Hermione I'm sure you are teeming with qu _esti_ ons how can I convince you?"

Hermione looked at her caref _u_ lly. "Why did you ask if I had a time turner?"

"Did you think you were the only student to have one? Every year some overly keen person signs up for every subject. The only way to do that is with a time turner. By my reckoning there is one in Slytherin, one in Hufflepuff and five in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor always gets the least. At the moment they have none. Bef _ore_ you Percy had the use of one. Everyone gets the same talk on how dangerous they are and keeping them secret."

"How do you kn _ow_ all this?"

"Hermione you are the most academically gifted in our year but don't think I'm not intelligent. I don't go all out for grades because my future was secure, well it would be if someone hadn't returned, but I know what's going on. Knowledge is power in Slytherin everyone needs some power. So my energies go into rooting out secrets. Usually little things such as who fancies who. I try to get all the information I can. This will be time for me to grow up, it's a time of consequences. I don't expect you to trust me after just one conversation but I've already helped Harry and others from Dumbledore's group. Without him knowing and I will continue to do so."

Hermione nodded maybe not in agreement but in acceptance. "What are you going to do about Umbridge?"

"I shall wait for my lesson with her. She may treat Slytherin's different to Gryffindor's. If not I'll do what the fifth year did when Lockhart was here and do independent study with a small group. There are some surprisingly good text books in the library" she paused "or considering the standard of teaching maybe it's not a surprise. I would suggest you do the same. You might even want to go further and practice real fighting, passing an exam is good, living through a war is better."

Hermione huffed. "How am I meant to keep Harry from challenging her?"

"I'm afraid that's your problem if self-interest doesn't work then I don't know what will. He seems to keep his temper with Snape even today when he was being blatantly unfair."

"Snape may be unfair and mocking but Umbridge is doing everything but calling him a liar. If she keeps challenging him like that he will snap. He's arguing with people in his dorms over this. He lost it with Ron and me today at dinner time. As you inferred anyone who doesn't believe him must believe he killed Cedric. What happened when they went missing." Hermione paused. "He has told me some, it was really bad he still hasn't come to terms with it."

Daphne shook her head sadly. "I can't help you. I understand his problem but he will need to keep his head down. Umbridge is intent on her mission. Don't make it easy for her. Is there anything I can do to convince you?"

Hermione paused. "I believe you to an extent, I believe that there is something in it for you to help us but how can I trust that if you don't get a better offer you won't switch back?"

"Honestly at this point I can't think of anything to prove my trust. I have to sleep in Slytherin and if it comes to life and death then I will make a stand but I'm not doing to make a public declaration until there is more to win from it than lose."

"That might be the difference between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gryffindor's do the right thing without considering the cost."

"Slytherin's wait for the moment when it will do most good for their side and most harm to their opponents. I'll only get to do this once so I'd like to wait for maximum advantage. Neither idea is wrong, Although a Slytherin would call a Gryffindor naïve. What would a Gryffindor call a Slytherin?"

"Coldblooded, devious, maybe."

"I admit to both. Hopefully one day you might call me friend." Daphne let a smile play across her face as she said the last. "However we have both been out of contact for some time. Time to head back to more public places. Tomorrow we should meet in the library and concentrate on this project. At least looking to see if my idea is feasible."

Hermione nodded her agreement. Then paused. "I take it you want me to keep our meeting secret."

"You can tell Harry if you think he'll not talk about it but I don't really trust Weasley to either believe you or to stay quiet about it."

Hermione nodded her acceptance and Daphne left her without another word. The following night's meeting was in the library and kept purely to the subject of their charms project. They had an array of text books around them when Daphne felt Hermione stiffen. She looked up to see Draco walk past. He seemed to be making a beeline towards them then veered off once he saw Daphne. Once Draco had wondered off. Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Slytherin politics, he won't say anything to you while you're with me.

Their work finished that night. They had enough to put together their proposal for their project for Professor Bathshot. They agreed to draw up rough draft separately then to come together on Friday and amalgamate their best ideas. It wasn't the most efficient way of working but Daphne wanted Hermione to know she could pull her own weight. To not just use her for her academic skills. Daphne could tell that Hermione suspected that from her. It wasn't surprising not when Harry for all his practical skills in certain areas of magic was not the best at the theory. Weasley, she corrected herself Ron, was by all accounts lazy. She was neither. As she tried to be objective about her looks so she did the same with her abilities in lessons. She was definitely in the top half probably the top quarter across the whole range. Magical Creatures was her worst subject, probably the open hostility between Slytherin's and Hagrid didn't help. She was also poor at the practical side of potion making.

But she was studious and had a natural ability for practical magic. So she buckled down and worked on her proposal.

The week was uneventful, Harry moved under a cloud of hostility and defensiveness. Umbridge tutted and coughed her way round the school not yet ready to make a move. When she met with Hermione in the library the bushy haired girl was surprised at the detail in her proposal and their final draft was a true hybrid of both their ideas.

At breakfast on the Saturday Daphne did her usual scan of the room. Harry seemed unusually happy this morning. Without further explanation she would attribute that to it being the weekend. While she was eating the owls arrived, an indistinguishable owl settled next to her with a letter. While the owl may have been unremarkable the letter was not. It was sealed with the Greengrass official seal and Daphne was as always wearing her family ring. It marked her as her father's heir and authorized her to act as her father's agent. It was unobtrusive and resembled a wedding ring apart from the built in enchantments that would allow her to open post like this and similarly seal post the same way.

She tucked the letter away and fed the owl a few scraps of leftover bacon rind from Tracey's plate.

"Not going to open it then."

"You don't get a letter this private and open it where anyone can see. What's in the prophet?" Daphne deflected the issue.

"Not a lot. Information on a Sirius Black sighting. Sturgis Podmore was sent to Azkaban the rest is their usual propaganda."

Daphne tried to remember where she had heard the name Podmore before, but it wasn't coming to her.

Various people where coming and going and she slipped away with a group of lower year Slytherin's. She headed back to the dungeons and worked her way through the labyrinth that was Slytherin house to her private room. She had barely slept here but it was a godsend for doing homework so that so was almost entirely on top of what she needed to do this weekend. It was also useful for opening mail that she didn't want anyone to see.

Her father's letter was short and to the point. Fudge via Umbridge was making a power grab at Hogwarts. There would be a new educational decree that would give Umbridge a newly created position of High Inquisitor. From this position she could inspect and fire other staff at the school. As well as ensure that all decrees were carried out.

So Umbridge was making a grab for more power. What should she do next? It was an Educational Decree and would be impossible to stop. Even at the Wizengamot level. So how could she use this?

A warning to Hermione would be appropriate to put Harry even more on guard. It would show the group she had useful connections. She should mention it to Astoria if she was trying to move closer to the other side she might want to suck up sooner rather than later.

The only question was how to find Hermione? She wasn't in the library or out watching Ron and Harry on the quidditch pitch. Where was the girl? The castle had hundreds of unused rooms not to mention the very obvious used and password locked Gryffindor common room.

A tour of the castle would be pointless. She headed back to her room and finished what remained of her homework. She had a parchment to one side on which she noted ideas for emergency contact with Hermione. This wasn't an emergency but it would be best to plan for one.

She had one eye on the clock and was in the great hall as soon as lunch time started. It wasn't a long wait before the trio sat at the Gryffindor table. She watched the dynamic of the three. Weasley was nervous, Harry still on his earlier upbeat mood. Hermione was not happy with the two boys and was nagging them over something. It wasn't the way Daphne would have gone about things and it seemed that it wasn't working for Hermione either as the boys returned to the quidditch pitch leaving the bushy haired girl looking frustrated.

Daphne left the Great Hall and loitered in the entrance hall. She watched Hermione leave and cut across her path gaining her attention. She then activated her bracelet. Hermione blinked at where she had been. Then walked off purposely. Hermione had got the idea and headed off into the unused wings. Daphne followed her to an empty classroom unfastening the clasp on her bracelet as Hermione locked the door. Daphne cast silencing and then muffling charms over the room. As she watched Hermione lock all the windows.

"We work well together." She remarked as she leaned back against a desk.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin working together, don't tell Ron."

"Or Draco." They shared a smile at that idea.

"So what is important enough for you to seek me out?"

"Information really, there isn't anything that can be done to stop it or to turn it to our advantage but I thought you should know." She then explained about Umbridge's new position and what she believed it meant.

Hermione bit at her lip and played with her hair. "Some of this I understand and other bits I don't. This power grab makes sense. Undermining the headmaster is logical from their point of view. I can't understand why she is making no attempt to teach us."

Daphne hadn't really thought about it before but an idea came quite quickly to her. "During the last war it was known that Dumbledore formed his own group. They were his private army. He recruited the brightest and best straight out of Hogwarts. Harry's parents joined as did Professor Lupin. I guess and it's only a guess that Umbridge thinks if she doesn't teach us anything then Dumbledore has less people to recruit from if he reforms this group." Lupin had given enough away to Daphne that she knew the order had reformed and was on missions again. From the way Hermione had glanced down at her shoes she knew that the order was active again too and that it was a secret that she was trying to keep. At some point Daphne would have to give the girl lessons in lying. Her whole body screamed that she was trying to keep a secret. Still it was useful at this time when she was trying to get information from the girl. Still it was obvious that she was not a Slytherin.

"But she also undermines auror recruitment for years too." Hermione protested.

"And I doubt Malfoy who has Fudge's ear, and probably came up with this idea, minds that too much."

Hermione agreed she was right. Daphne then moved the pair discussion on to possible ways of emergency contact. While dead drop boxes had their merits it wasn't useful in emergency situations.

They parted leaving Daphne frustrated. While today had been another step on the path to gaining Hermione's trust she was still months away from gaining Harry's.

A.N.

What do you know I'm still writing.

I have another 10k words written just none of them are for chapter six.

Just because Harry is antisocial and has to be introduced to people in his own year doesn't mean Daphne is.

Yes I have read Cursed Child, no I don't believe Cedric would go dark.


End file.
